


生生

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Summary: *电影《神奇动物在哪里》同人。CP：Credence/Graves。可能看着像无差，虽然我是吃部长受……*现代无魔法AU。人物设定也和原作有所不同。跟HP原作不熟的我真的也只能这么写了orz*几乎全是私设，慎。*借鉴了一些实事事件，但并不是现实向。所以不要在意太多细节……
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves





	1. Chapter 1

Credence第一次见到那位先生，是在一份报纸上。

一份关于他自己的报纸。

想来这事也好笑——那是他第一次读报纸，因为在他之前将近20年的人生里，他的养母，孤儿院的院长玛丽·露都从来没有让他接触过这样体面的东西——可那报纸的头版头条却印着一张将他自己置于画面正中间的巨大的照片。

当时，接过报纸的他盯着那张照片出神，看着照片里的自己站在法庭上哭得脸都变了形，却无论怎样都无法准确回忆起那时——确切地说，是所有这段时间以来——的任何事情。

他只记得事情的发端是养母变本加厉落在他身上的皮带，是自己胸中忍无可忍的如同黑泥一般倾泻而出的情感，是瘫倒在地的养母和她额头上的血痕，还有孩子们的哭喊、警车的长鸣，和似乎永无止尽的出来进去的脚步声。然后就是昏暗的审讯室和花白的闪光灯的永恒交替。随之而来的是法庭上的无数双眼睛向他送来的无声的怒号。最后，他终于被送回了孤儿院，并被告知他的养母没有死，他也没有罪，反而因为他的“勇敢反抗”而为孤儿院带来了“新的曙光”，是为这里的孩子赢来未来的“少年英雄”。

他对所有这些镶着金边儿的言辞其实没有任何概念。他只是知道，当他回到孤儿院之后，养母就再也没有出现过，并且之前所有那些老旧的设施在极短的时间内便焕然一新。他们有了温暖的床铺、可口的食物和热水澡，还有了一些非常亲切善良的人们住了进来，每天照管他们的衣食起居。从未有过外人到访孤儿院突然开始得到了很多关注，陆续有比他年幼的孩子们被一些好心人接走，坐进舒适的轿车里面离开便再也没有回来过。

而他，作为整个孤儿院里面最年长的、“拯救了所有弟弟妹妹的英雄”，却除了偶尔不得不再次面对那些让他全身发抖的闪光灯和话筒以外，没有听说过任何自己也能像那些弟弟妹妹们一样离开这里的消息。

他不知道这到底算是正常还是不正常，也无法判断这到底是好事还是坏事。

他只是在新来的院长——一位眉目之间就透着和蔼的中年女士——把那份报纸交给他的时候，诚惶诚恐地接过并低下了头。

院长拍了拍他的肩膀，没说什么便走了。留下他一个人在读写室——新开辟出来的房间，阳光充足，却寂寥无人——里面，盯着自己的那张照片，看着周围密密麻麻的文字将那个陌生的自己包围，脑子里面一片空白。

良久，他终于小心翼翼地伸出了双手。左手笨拙按在了照片上，右手掀起报纸的页角，像是想要掀翻什么、又像是要掩盖什么似地，迅速将报纸随便翻开了一页。

然后他便看到了，那位先生的照片。

那是一张不大不小的照片，虽然不像头版上自己的那张那样扎眼，却也有着不容忽视的存在感……不，或者该说是，即使那张照片本身在拍摄和排版上都没有什么吸引眼球，可是那照片里的人却有着让人挪不开眼的吸引力。

那是位中年男士，西装，领带，长款外套，细长围巾。一头黑发梳得整整齐齐。他的脸庞线条分明而五官深刻，尤其是那双眼睛——明明是黑白的照片，可他却觉得在那双深色的眼睛之中看到了黑夜，以及黑夜尽头的光明。

照片上，这位先生正站在一个像是演讲台的地方，对着话筒陈述一些什么。他试图从围绕着这张照片的文字上去了解照片里的人到底在说些什么，可那文章内容明显已经超过了从未受过正规教育的他的理解范围。他只能看懂其中类似“婚姻”“法律”“权利”等等一些简单的单词，可对于那一长串一长串的句子表达的是什么却毫无头绪。

最终，他只从标题里得到了唯一一个他能够理解的信息——PercivalGraves——如果没错，应该是照片里的这位先生的名字了——然后又盯着那张照片，在舌尖默念了好几遍这几个音节，才终于缓缓地将报纸合了上。

关于那份报纸，有关自己的部分很快便从他的记忆中剥落，唯独那位先生——那深沉又明亮的眼神——牢牢刻在了他的脑海中，挥之不去。

在后来的几个月里，他渐渐发现，这位PercivalGraves先生，似乎是位很有名的人。

孤儿院里面来了年轻的教师，来教还留在院里的孩子们读书认字，他每天跟着学，也便看了不少报纸。而且食堂里面还装上了电视，来来回回播放着新闻和动画片。于是他就这么着，在报纸上、电视上，见到了好几回那位先生。

虽然理解报纸的全部内容对他来说仍然非常困难，而电视里面信息播放得又太杂太快让他根本跟不上节奏，但他好歹注意到，这位先生被人称为“Graves教授”，总会在学校里、或者有很多很多人的街头接受采访。尽管他说的话里面有一大半儿都是自己没有听说过的单词，但在他出现的地方，总会有很多彩虹色的标志。

他仍然无法通过这些讯息来理解这位先生的身份，以及他在做的事情。

但他无论什么时候见到这位先生，都会被他的眼睛——那双和彩虹色截然相反的、黑夜一般的眼睛——深深吸引。

再后来，突然有一天，满世界似乎都变成了彩虹色，电视里、街道上不断传来振奋的呼喊声。

再再后来，当彩虹色逐渐化在一片平静的盛夏晴空中的时候，他又一次见到了那位先生。

——而这一次，是和那位先生本人面对面。

那天，他正在读写室里面一个字一个字地读着当天的报纸——好一阵儿没有见到那位先生的报道了，他甚至有些莫名的失落——的时候，院长便突然踩着比平常要急促的脚步声冲了进来。

“Credence！”

总是平和淡定的院长一反常态地满面激动，连喊他的声音都抬高了一个八度。

“有人——有人想要见见你！”

然后，他便在还来不及反应的时候，被带到了会客厅。

然后他便看到了那位先生——那位有着黑夜般的眼眸的PercivalGraves先生——正坐在会客厅的沙发上，脸上带着若有若无的微笑看着他。

他当时便整个人当机在当场，直到被院长催促着在那位先生对面的沙发上坐下都没缓过神儿来。

而院长坐在他身边，因为激动而没能注意到他的呆滞，只顾自顾自地对他说道：

“Credence，这位就是想见你的人，PercivalGraves先生，他是——”

话说到一半儿，却被对面的先生抬手打断。

他仍然愣怔着，看着那位先生向院长点头示意，而后又重新看向他，清了清嗓子又正了正身形，随即缓缓张口：

“Credence，我是Percival Graves，一位普通的大学教授。”

顿了顿。

“——我在想，如果可以，想收你为养子。”

世界哗啦一声便像装了太多水的玻璃罐一样炸裂开来。

他看着眼前的先生，看着他双唇不断在开合，似乎还在说着什么，可他却一个字都没有听进去了。

他只觉得，他在那位先生的眼中看到黑夜，声音中听到雾色，而背后见到了微光。

他不记得那之后他说了什么，抑或到底有没有说话。

他只记得在那次会面的最后，那位先生向他伸出了手，安静地轻轻上扬了嘴角。

那是他人生第一次和别人握手。

也是他第一次知道，原来一个人的手掌，可以那样温暖，那样有力——那样令人心安到想哭。

然后，没过多久，他便成了Graves家的养子。


	2. Chapter 2

搬家那天早上，直到进入Graves的公寓之前，Credence其实都还没有感觉到任何实感。

他战战兢兢地跟在先生的背后，看着对方提着自己的行李一路走进一幢他平素根本不敢抬眼看的高楼，几经犹豫还是缩着肩膀跟了进去。

高楼的大厅金碧辉煌，连电梯里面的地板都亮得有些刺眼。他用眼角的余光瞟到先生按上了最高一层的数字，然后便觉得自己在体验一种人生不曾体验过的上升。

当他下了电梯的时候，他觉得自己整个人几乎已经踩在了半空。走起路来脚步虚浮，而浑身轻飘。

——直到先生在他的面前打开了一扇房门，领着他站到了门口。

冷清。

这是他看向那扇门内时的第一反应。

他不是没有试图想象过这位总是出现在报纸、电视上又突然出现在自己面前的先生的家到底是什么样的——他当然有，只是他发现凭借自己贫瘠的人生经验和想象力，根本没有办法去勾勒哪怕一丝一毫那个和自己完全不在同一个世界中的人的任何生活样态——但他只是隐约地觉得，那样一位总是被人簇拥着的、用着坚毅的眼神和笔直的身形的先生，所住的地方应该也是很……很“满”的。

他无法具体说明那到底是一种什么样的“满”，但总而言之就应该是充盈着一些……一些令人愉快而满足的什么。

……而不是像现在眼前的这样，冷清到让他的所有那些飘飘然瞬间粉碎成了漂浮在空气中的细尘，在充斥着整个客厅的阳光里面无所适从又无所遁形。

他站在那里，面对着一整个客厅的静默与冰冷，突然觉得刚才还浮在空中的双脚此时已经被死死禁锢在了地上。而从脚底开始向上蔓延的，是一种难以自抑的恐慌。

……自己接下来，就要住在这里了——可是这里究竟是哪里呢？是Graves先生的家。……可是Graves先生到底是什么人呢？他在过一种什么样的生活，又为什么突然要收自己为养子呢？他以后打算怎样对待自己呢？……自己以后，真的能——

“……Credence？你还好吗？”

低沉的男声从近在咫尺的地方传来。

他的肩膀猛地一哆嗦，下意识地将头埋得更深了些，但最终还是勉强地作出了一个点头的动作。

“……”

身边的先生没有再说话，只是安抚地拍了拍他的胳膊，然后换下鞋，先他一步进了房间。

他也不敢耽搁，亦步亦趋地学着将鞋脱下，进了玄关。

而就在他踏进房内第一步的时候，身后的门应声关上。咔哒一声，砸的他心里咯噔一下。

先生回头看了看他，似是若有所思，但却没有言及，只是对他点了点头，道：

“来吧，我先带你看看你的房间，把东西放下。”

他的房间是一间客房，收拾得井井有条，但是比客厅看起来还要清冷，似乎根本不曾有人用过。他的目光在床、床头柜、衣柜、带着几层书柜的小书桌上无处安放地一一飘过，最终摇摇晃晃地落在了把他的行李放在了床边的先生身上。

“……这里就是以后你的房间了，Credence。”

先生直起身来看向他，表情不知道哪里竟也有些不知所措。

“呃，虽然现在还什么都没有……说实话，我从来不曾考虑过一个你这样年龄的孩子需要什么，又喜欢什么，所以打算等你来了再慢慢商量着置办……不过你有任何需要都不要犹豫地跟我说，好吗？”

他僵在那里，因为先生身上传来的不确定而更加慌张，连眼睛都不敢抬了，更别提做出什么像样的反应。

就这么过了一会儿，他听到了先生一声极轻的叹息声。

他浑身一颤，不知道自己到底做错了什么，但下意识地便想伸手去解自己的皮带，就像每一次他的养母对他发怒时他必须做的那样。

然而。

“……好吧，Credence。我想这确实是我的错。”

在他的手还没触碰到自己的腰间的时候，他便听见先生带着些懊恼的情绪地如是说。

他像是被电流击中一般地停下动作，抬起眼。

而后便看到了先生脸上一种像是苦涩，但更多是包容的神情。

“——我想，在谈论所有那些细节之前，我们先好好谈一谈话，好吗？”

“……关于我的事情，我之前确实向你传达的太少了。这是我的失误，我向你道歉，Credence。”

他坐在客厅的沙发上，和先生隔着茶几面对面。

……说是面对面其实并不太准确。因为他只是坐在先生的对面，但目光却时刻不曾离开放在他面前的茶杯中缕缕蒸腾起的水雾上。

他不知道此刻自己无法抬起眼睛，是因为恐惧，还是因为困惑——困惑于对面那位明明什么都没有做错，却要如此郑重地向自己道歉的先生。

“这次收养你，我确实是有些心急了——因为见你没有拒绝我，所以甚至没有和你多见几面交流交流，就擅自推进了所有那些手续，没给你充足的心理准备的时间就将你带了回来。……现在让你这么不安，真的十分抱歉。”

先生脸上此时的表情，他不得而知。但他却能听出先生的声音里面有着无法忽视的真诚。那真诚就像是茶杯中飘起的雾气，虽然和这冷清的大房间格格不入，但却有着绵软的温度，悠悠化开他视线中的以及身体里的一片冰霜。

他动了动眼珠，将视线稍稍向上挪了一些。

跳入眼帘的，是先生被平整的西裤遮盖的膝盖，以及在双膝之间交握的双手——那双手握得是那样紧，仿佛如果不这样做，他就会失掉所有的余裕一般。

他眨了眨眼，有些呆愣地听先生继续道：

“那么，虽然已经事到如今，但还是请允许我再一次地自我介绍——我叫Percival，Percival Graves，是在大学教书的老师。在法学部，教法理学——总而言之是一些和法律有关的东西。我现在已经四十岁多，但还是单身，也没有和任何人同居。这里是我的家，但之前一段时间我非常非常忙碌，所以很难回来一趟，回来也只是洗澡睡觉，所以现在家里几乎什么储备都没有，更没有你会中意的东西。不过，我现在申请了两年的研究假期，有大把的时间可以使用。而且以后这里就也将是你的家了，所以我们可以不用着急，慢慢填补你需要的东西就好。……而关于你，Credence。”

一个短暂的停顿，让他刚刚开始往下放的心又突地一下悬了起来。

“……我会知道你，是因为在报纸上看到了有关你的报道。”

……那份报纸。

他登时便想了起来自己在照片上那张既熟悉又陌生的脸，瞬间便觉得坐立不安。

“我看到他们说你因为无法忍受养母的行为而终于反抗，正是这样的反抗让那家孤儿院的暴行终于大白于天下。我看到他们说你是有勇气的青年、是拯救了孤儿院的英雄、是给那里带来未来的存在。我看到他们赞扬你，传颂你，尽一切所能地用彩虹色的笔墨描绘你。”

他听着这些词句，就像是当年看着那份报纸的照片一样感受到一种异样的疏离——他恍惚觉得那些形容是关于他的，但同时又不是关于他的——那让他觉得又冷又疼，却连哭喊声都无法发出一个。

他要怎么和别人说明，那个被描绘出来的“CredenceBarebone”，和真正的CredenceBarebone，好像并不是同一个人呢？

“而我在看到那份报纸的时候，我就想着一定要见你一面了。即便不能收养，也想要亲眼见见你。”

寒气上涌。

“我想，我必须要见到你，并且亲自问问你——”

……如果，连眼前的Graves先生都无法分辨那个“Crendence”和自己的区别的话。如果，连他也都是只想从自己这里攫取一些自己根本没有的东西的话。

他死死闭上眼睛，仿佛囚徒在等待最终的审判。

“——Credence，你还好吗？”

猛地睁眼，光明在一刹那间扫荡了黑暗。

难以自抑地抬起头，看见先生深黑的眼眸中，有着自己之前从未见过的柔软光亮。

“而当我在孤儿院，第一次真正见到你的时候，我就能肯定，你过得并不好——或者说，并不像他们描述的那样彩虹色般美好。所以，那个时间我就决定了，只要你能够同意，我就一定要将你带回来，为你提供一个比在那里更好的生活。……虽然我的这份心焦，反而让你更加不安就是了……”

自嘲的弧度出现在先生的嘴角。他觉得那一刻，有一些否定的话已经冲到了他的嗓子眼儿，差一点儿就要倾泻而出，但多年寡默的性格却在此时又一次发挥了强有力的作用，终归让他什么字都没有吐出来。

他只得像个傻瓜一样地半张着嘴，听先生又道：

“……但是，不管怎样，Credence，我希望有一点你能够相信我。那便是，我会带你回来，是真的想要对你好，想要给你一个你在孤儿院中得不到的未来。虽然我不能保证那未来是彩虹色的，但我是真心希望有一天，我能从你的口中，听到你用你自己的声音、你自己的人称，告诉我你觉得你过得很好、很快乐——过得是‘你’真正想过的生活。”

他不知道为什么，觉得先生的这段话里，除了恳切，甚至还透着些哀求。

“……Credence，你能相信我——信任我吗？”

而这一辈子从未被人如此恳求过的他，又该如何拒绝眼前的男人——那位从他看到第一眼起就给他留下了无法磨灭印象的先生呢？

“……、……”

咬着嘴唇，他点了点头。

而对面的先生则因为他的这一个细微的动作便轻轻弯了眼角。

“能用你的声音，确切告诉我你的回答吗，Credence？”

那眼角的弧度是那样温柔而美好，只是一勾，便将他多年无法轻易发出的声音勾了出来。

“……好、的，……Graves先生。”

“Percival。”

“……诶、”

“我的名字，Percival。”

和双眼一样弯得好看的唇瓣轻启，吐出的话音动人如同歌唱。

“因为从此以后，你也是Graves了啊。”

他再也无法控制身体里有什么灼热的东西从眼框中倾泻而出，带走他身体里堆积的所有那些早已固化成石的寒冷。

而在被水雾包裹的世界里，是一种混着好闻的香气的体温向他源源不断地提供着热量。

他在迷迷糊糊之中心想，也许这是这么多年来，他第一次如此切实地感到自己活着——并且也是第一次如此真切地想要继续活下去——和他的先生一起。


	3. Chapter 3

他和先生约法三章：

其一，交流时，尽量直视对方的双眼，并且尽量多地尝试用语言表达自己的想法；

其二，可以有些自己的小秘密，但遇上重大的无法解决的问题，一定要说出来和先生商量；

其三，遇事不要忙着道歉，而是努力说明，争取寻求最公正的解决。

定下这三个约定之时，先生蹲在他的面前，双手轻柔而沉稳地搭在他的肩膀上，用如湖水般包容的眼神看进自己的双眼，缓声问道：

“Credence，反过来，你有什么想让我答应你一定做到的事吗？”

他被这样的先生看得脸上发烫而大脑空白，眼神一阵乱飘之后还是坠在了自己的膝头，死死咬住了下唇慌张地摇了摇头。

但先生却没有这样便放过他。他用力按了按自己的双肩，仍然用那种不疾不徐的语气道：

“Credence，别慌，看着我，深呼吸。——还记得你刚刚许下的约定吗？”

他身上一僵，虽然仍然有些不敢直视先生，但又因为不想这就违背自己的约定，于是只得在片刻的纠结后，强迫着自己一点点、一点点地抬起双眼，小心翼翼地看向对方。

“……对、对不”

“Credence。”

先生轻声打断他，摇了摇头。

“约定？”

“……唔、”

他又使劲咬了自己的唇肉一下，终于再一次颤巍巍地开口。

“先、先生，我……我想我还不、不太清楚……”

声音细如蚊蝇而无甚实际意义，但这已经是他尽了最大努力说出来的话了。他绷紧浑身的肌肉，害怕先生会因为对他失去耐心、会觉得他愚不可及，但得到的，却是先生一个可以融化冰雪的小小微笑。

“好孩子，Credence。你看，你已经遵循我们的约定踏出第一步了不是吗？”

先生一边说，一边伸手抚摸他额侧的头发。

“别着急。你现在想不出什么要求，是因为你还没有习惯这样大胆直率地表达自己。这不是你的错，我们可以慢慢来。如果你以后想到了任何事情，随时都可以跟我说，好吗？”

……人生将近20年，这是第一次有人对他说他是一个“好孩子”，用着如此质朴而真诚的腔调，只因为他从唇间绞出的一句无关紧要的话。

他觉得他来了这个家之后就松动了的泪腺登时又要溃闸。

但先生的一句话却及时止住了他已经积聚在了眼角的眼泪：

“别哭，Credence——如果只是因为我这样夸了你一句就掉眼泪，让我以后可怎么敢更多更多地夸奖你了呢？”

那声“好孩子”的余音还留在耳畔。

他立刻使劲吸了一下鼻子，把眼泪尽数憋了回去。

然后先生便笑了。上齿抵在下唇上发出嗤嗤的笑声，仿佛看见了世界上最有趣的事物。

他不是很明白先生为什么会笑得这样开心，但他却发自心底觉得先生眼角的笑纹是那样的好看。于是他也跟着笑了，蠢蠢的，纯纯的。

下一个瞬间，他便看见先生突然睁大了眼睛，瞳中有些可以称得上是惊喜的光亮。

在他还没来得及问出怎么了的时候，先生轻快的声音便落在了耳边：

“Credence，你笑起来真的很好看。”

顿了顿。

“……如果和我在一起的时光能让你更多地露出这样的笑容就好了。”

心中酥酥痒痒地一颤，如同被春风拨了琴弦。

“……我、”

仍然记挂着他和先生许下的约定，他笨拙地张口，一个字一个字地说道：

“——我会努力。”

他和先生的笑声交织在一起，充盈了那平凡无奇却又独一无二的小小时光。

而在那之后的一段日子，他觉得他甚至没有做出什么努力，就过得无比快乐——先生带着他体验一件又一件他之前从未体验过的事情，让他甚至都没有任何感到低落的余暇。

第一次网上购物——当然是在先生的操作下。

先生说，本来想着到家之后休息一下立刻就出去买些吃穿用度，但是考虑到自己还不能很好地适应大规模的人群和视线，所以改在网上完成。他从来没有用过“网”这种虚无缥缈的东西，只能坐在书桌前，目瞪口呆地看着先生在那台小小的电脑上点开一个又一个神奇的小窗口，反复比对着上面显示出来的图片——衣服，鞋子，书本，甚至毛巾和牙刷——然后不厌其烦地询问自己，喜欢什么样式、什么颜色。

从未有给自己挑选过什么东西的他看着那些令人眼花缭乱的图片感到有些手足无措，但是出于一种想要尽量遵守先生的约定、不让先生失望的强烈情绪，他很是努力地让自己不要就此畏缩，而是小心谨慎地挑选了一些其实自己也不知道究竟是好还是不好的东西。

而当先生点进“结算”页面的时候，他才发现，自己选的大多都是一些设计简单而颜色偏深的东西——就像先生平常的所穿所用留给他的印象那般。

当时，先生一边在页面上快速勾选着一些选项，一边感叹说没想到你会喜欢这样的风格，还好没有提前买一些花花绿绿的东西塞给你。他心下一惊，抖抖地问道是不是选的东西不好看。而先生只是爽快地点下了那个写着“完成”的按钮，转过头来仿佛说着世界公理一般地对他说：

“怎么会呢，孩子。你本来就生得漂亮，只要稍微注意一下姿势仪态，肯定穿什么都好看。”

只这一句话，便给他造成了无比深刻的影响——之后的好一段时间，他每天早上换衣服的时候都会对着镜子调整很久自己的身姿，只为了让先生见到自己的时候露出一个满意的笑容——也正因如此，他以一种无比喜人的速度迅速改掉了一直以来弯腰驼背的习惯，得到了先生欣慰的眼神无数。

第一次吃先生亲手做的早餐。

第一天刚到家里时，由于安抚情绪和收拾整顿花了太长时间，晚饭是由先生匆匆叫了外卖解决的。当时先生就无比抱歉地对自己说以后会尽量给自己做更有助于现在的自己滋养身体的食物，不依靠这些外面的餐饮——即便当时他吃下的，已经是经过精挑细选之后的、他觉得已经无比美味的中国炒菜和粥。

第二天早上，当他醒来时，他便闻到了从厨房飘来的烤面包的香味。

先生做的东西很简单，也不算精致，但不知为什么，就是有一种能让他浑身都暖和起来的神奇力量。而当他在吃完之后，坚持帮先生把餐具端到水池里，一不小心便看到了几本摞在流洗台上的新菜谱时，更是觉得连心里都暖得仿佛照进了阳光。

那之后，先生除了特殊情况之外，每顿都坚持亲自下厨，厨艺也在日益精进。而他从一开始的只能干坐着等开饭，到能帮先生提前摆好餐具，再到能在厨房里给先生打些下手，也取得了一些细小却不能忽视的进步。

——等再过一段时间，自己一定要学会做菜，亲手为先生下一次厨——这是他没有告诉先生的，自己的一个小小的决心。

第一次靠自己完整的写下一篇日记。

住进先生的家里以来，每天先生都会专门用上几个小时教导自己读书写字。和孤儿院里那些教得浅显的老师们不同，先生的指导认真细致。从读书的坐姿，到握笔的姿势，再到每一个单词的意思，和每一次的遣词造句，先生都会事无巨细地交代给自己，而且容不得半点儿马虎。

“我自己在大学教书，所以我清楚地知道，对于现在的年轻人来说，有一定的知识和素养是多么的重要。”

总是好言好语的先生，唯有在谈及学习这件事的时候，展露出了少见的严厉。

“Credence，其他事情如果你不喜欢，我们都可以商量着来。但只有学习基础知识这一点，即便你不喜欢，我也不会对你让步——这是我现阶段对你的，唯一一个单方面的要求。”

当时，因为一时惊于先生身上散发出的气场的他只顾着连连点头应允，根本忘记向他的先生表达他其实一点都不厌恶学习——恰恰相反，他喜欢先生教给他的每一件事这个事实。

所以，当他终于能够相对熟练地在纸面上遣词造句了之后，他便迫不及待地将这样的心情写在了第一篇小日记里，然后有些不好意思地拿给先生看。

他记得，那篇日记虽然只有短短的一段，字也写得歪歪扭扭，可先生拿到之后，却愣是看了好一会儿没能反应，时间久到甚至让他怀疑自己是不是写了什么不该写的东西。

不过，先生突然抚上自己头顶的手掌和带着笑意的“好孩子，做的不错”的夸奖迅速打翻了他所有的疑虑。他只是有点困惑在他低下头去任凭先生抚摸他的头发之前看到的，先生眼角上的一抹红晕，到底是不是他出现了错觉。

类似这样的“第一次”还有很多很多，多到他甚至都无法凭借自己的记忆整理清楚。然而，如果要说哪一次让他最为记忆深刻且影响深远的话，应该还是他第一次向先生提出的那个小小的建议。

事情的起因是他来到家里的第一天晚上。先生收拾好了一切，并将他安顿到客房的床上，细心帮他掖好了被角，然后起身走到门边，道了声晚安便伸手想要去关头顶的大灯。

他几乎条件反射地，失措地喊出了一声“别……！”

先生的手滞在半空，有些诧异地看着他。他则因为对先生作出了如此无礼的举动而慌张地几乎想要滚下床去，觉得应该解释些什么但却嗓子发堵，一个字都说不出来。

先生站在门口看了他一会儿，然后像是明白了什么似地点了点头，说了一声“稍等”便转身出了门，没有关灯，也没有关门。

他缩在床上，茫然地听到外面隐约传来先生来回走动的脚步声和一些磕磕碰碰的声音，不知道发生了什么也一动也不敢动直到——先生再一次回到房间，手中搬着一个笨重的扶手椅，椅子上还放了一盏小台灯。

他怔在那里，眼睁睁地看着先生把扶手椅放在床边，台灯放在床头柜上并接好电源点亮，然后又走到门边关上了门和顶灯，最后走到床边，坐到了那把椅子上，又把台灯调整到了最暗的一档。

“我之前听孤儿院院长说了，你晚上睡觉怕黑，总会把灯开得很亮。刚才忽视了这点是我的错，希望没给你造成困扰，Credence。”

昏暗的灯光混合着夜的黑，让先生看着自己的眼神显得更加深邃，也更加无可测量得温柔。

“但是点着那样亮的顶灯睡觉，我怕会影响你睡眠的质量。所以给你找了一个台灯，这个灯光对于入睡会更有帮助一些。”

说着，又抬手摸了摸鼻头。

“……如果这种亮度你还会觉得害怕的话，我会在这里，陪你到你入睡为止。”

他直直地躺在那里，花了一会儿功夫来理解先生的意思，然后在某一瞬间突然觉得一种热度猛然冲到了脸上，让他既想哭，又想笑。

但他最终没哭也没笑，只是将被子拉起来遮住自己的下半边脸，拼尽全力将一句“谢谢”从嗓子中推了出来。

先生听罢，微笑起来，伸手过来抚了抚自己的鬓角，轻声道了一声晚安。

那天晚上，他很久以来第一次没有在大开的灯光中入睡，却睡得从未有过的安稳。

第二天，他醒来的时候，发现先生正趴在床边睡着，身上甚至连条毯子都没有盖。

那天晚上，他在先生又一次在床边的椅子上坐下的时候，鼓足了全身的勇气，小小声地问了一句：“您、您要不要也来床上睡”，并在接收到先生讶异的表情的之后词不达意地解释了很久床很大、睡在椅子上不舒服、自己睡觉不会乱动也不会抢被子等等等等一系列理由，最后被缓过神来的先生哭笑不得地打断才告一段落。

而他这次勇气的结果，便是他是在先生温暖的体温、平稳的鼻息以及淡淡的香气的环抱中，迎来又一个清晨的——并且还有之后的每一个。

——今天的Credence仍然在先生的怀中睁开了眼。一如往常地，他花了一会儿时间让自己清醒过来，又花了一会儿时间抬起眼睛悄悄注视先生的睡颜，然后在察觉到先生有要醒来的迹象的时候立刻闭上眼睛，开始改用自己除了视觉以外的所有感官感受先生刚刚醒来之后的一举一动：翻身，坐起，发一会儿呆，而后下床，再给自己重新压好被子，这才去洗手间洗漱。

他会在厨房里面响起叮叮当当的声音时结束他小小的耍赖，走出卧室向厨房里面忙碌的先生道一声早安，然后走进洗手间快速洗漱，并且对着镜子整理自己被先生建议留长的头发，再调整一下自己的身体姿态。

最后，他离开洗手间，走进厨房帮先生做早餐最后的收尾工作并将盘子轻车熟路地摆到餐桌上。他会在吃早餐的时候主动提起一些日常的小话题，一边说一边欣赏先生堆起笑纹的眼角。

他想，他已经开始逐渐懂得如何表达自己，以及如何感受喜悦了。

所以，他想，也许是时候再拿出一些小小的勇气，提出下一个微小但重要的请求了。

“Percival先生。”

他于是放下刀叉，吸进一口气，有些紧张但毫不躲闪地看着对面的先生，说道：

“我可以——可以去看看外面的世界吗？”

他发誓，如果他知道只要这一句话便能让先生的表情被如此点亮的话，自己一定会早一些说出来的。


	4. Chapter 4

倒不是说他之前这段时间从来没有出过门——先生虽然大部分时间都会听从他的意愿让他留在家里，但每周总会有那么一天坚持以“长时间不出门对身体不好”为理由将自己带出家门。只不过，那些时候先生都会充分考虑到自己还不能熟悉人群这一点，选择的都是些没有什么人的街道、公园，或者小咖啡馆，带自己小作休憩便再次回家。所以，他到现在仍然对外面的世界没有什么完整的概念。

而这一次则不一样了。

他在出门前，一遍又一遍对着穿衣镜细心抚平衣服上的褶皱，又努力按照先生教导他的那样抬头挺胸，将身形调整到最佳状态。

这一次，他是下定决心想要靠自己的双眼去了解这个世界了——这个先生总会对他提起、希望他能够了解的世界——这个自己以后必须学会面对的世界。

他最后暗暗握了握拳，然后离开卧室，来到玄关，对着已经等候在了那里的先生小小地点了点头。

深深吸气，又吐出。

外面的世界真正向自己敞开。

盛夏已过。空气里的热度不再浓稠，微风里面开始有了些俏皮的凉意。

他坐在车子的副驾驶上，将车窗半开，一边听先生一件一件地向他介绍窗外的道路、建筑以及各种设施，一边感受这个城市正以一种前所未有的温柔轻抚自己的脸颊。

来往的车辆和行人和应接不暇的鲜艳看板第一次不再面目可憎——在这里活了近20年的他，终于第一次真正感到自己置身其中，并且，如同一个奇迹般地，能够自在地呼吸了。

他从车子的后视镜里看到，自己脸上的表情已经由一开始的紧张变成了好奇，又由好奇变成了一种放松的微笑。

他在此前从未曾想过自己会为踏足户外而感到愉快，可是现在，他如此轻易地便做到了这一点。这让他自己都感到有些难以置信。

“Credence。”

而正在他还沉浸在一种全新的飘飘然的情绪之中的时候，先生突然唤了他的名字。他这才将眼神匆匆从外面的景色上收回，转而放到了先生的侧脸上。

先生此时的嘴角也挂着一种发自内心的笑意，嘴唇弧度因为随风舞动的半开襟的白衬衫领子而显得更为柔和。他额侧的发丝也因为风而不断飘动着，一下一下扫过他弯起的眼角。

这一切让他整个人看上去柔软得不可思议。

也让自己的喉头小小地哽了一下。

“……是的，先生？”

“今天我们不如这样安排。”

先生说，慢慢在一个红灯的路口停下了车。空气静止下来，一缕黑发便那样随意地垂在了额角，在刚才那种柔软之中又加入了一些——一些——一些他不知道该如何形容，但就是好看得让人根本挪不开视线的东西。

“上午我就这么开车带你绕绕这个城市里面重要的地方，中午我们找个餐厅吃些东西，下午再去给你添置些质量更好一些的生活用品，你看如何？”

他眨眨眼，尽量让自己精力集中，不要分神去注视先生散落下来的那缕头发。

“……我、我觉得我现在还不用添置什么新的用品，Percival先生。”

“没关系。就算不买，去逛逛街感受一下也是不差的体验，你觉得呢？”

“……那、那好吧。”

不再有什么拒绝的理由，他只有点头应允。

“唔。”

而先生似乎还在思考什么，手指在方向盘上随意点了两下——哦那手指，有着些奇特的肉感但却又骨节分明、被黑色的方向盘衬得尤其白皙的手指——然后问道：

“那你看，我们还需要避开人多的地方吗？”

“……我觉得、”

他花费了一点力气才让自己的视线从那手指再一次回到先生的侧脸，而后又在隔着先生看到的窗外风景和先生的脸部线条之间来回徘徊了几圈儿，最终缓慢地张口：

“……我觉得，不需要这样做，先生。”

咽了口口水，又提高一些声音，确信道：

“只要有您在我身边，我想我可以试着接受这个世界的一切。”

他不知道先生在听了这话之后，脸上露出的那种有些复杂的微笑到底代表了什么。但他可以确定的是，先生抚在他头顶的掌心和那一句“我很高兴听到这个，好男孩”里仍然有着属于先生的那种从未变过的真诚温度。

这一整天的行程，他们完成得都很顺利。车行畅通，午餐美味，而在实体店里面摆着的商品虽然有着数字个数多到吓人的价签，但确实比网上的图片看起来精美了不知多少个档次，让他眼界大开，不由得连连发出蠢兮兮的赞叹声。

当然，先生不会只让他和那些商品的关系停留在单纯的赞叹——他不顾自己的百般回绝而坚持为自己添置了几套衣服：一套标准的西装三件套，和几套简单却精致的衬衫和休闲裤。

“相信我，Credence。一套好的衣服会让穿他的人精神状态也变得更好。所以以后出门的时候，你可以根据场合穿这些衣服出来，那一定会让你感觉更加自信的。”

他不得不承认，先生确实是一个选择言语的高手，几句话下来便让他根本无法反驳。他只能呆呆地看着先生刷卡买单，将手上的袋子越攒越多。

回到车上的时候，时候还没有很晚。先生将买到的东西统统堆在后座，在驾驶座上坐好之后却并没有急着发动车子，而是稍加思索之后转头向他发问：

“Credence，你还有别的什么想去的地方么？”

脑子里面还因为刚才那些夸张的价签而有些混乱的他几乎条件反射地喊了出来：

“没、没有了！”

先生见状，唇角挑起一抹苦笑。

“不，不是关于买东西这一类的事情了——抱歉Credence，好不容易能出来给你买些东西，我可能确实有些独断了。如果今天我的举动让你不舒服了，我以后会注意——”

“……不、不，先生，我、我不是那个意思……！”

眼见着更多道歉的话语就要从先生口中流出，他赶忙出声打断，甚至没有忍住双手在胸前毫无章法地乱划。

“我、我就是——那个，价钱，我从来没有——我不知道——”

越慌越词不达意，本来已经能够流畅说出的句子此时又变成了一段时间以前的断断续续。他觉得自己的脸颊憋得发烫，可那对现在的情况没有哪怕一点点的帮助。

“我就是——就是——”

“……没事，孩子，没事。别急。”

最终还是先生好心止住了他不知如何停止的辩白。他感觉自己的肩头在被先生的手掌轻轻拍抚。那让他奇迹般地镇定了下来，放下了抬在半空的手，也想起了如何调整自己的呼吸。

“我想我可以懂你的意思。Credence。你是在为我担心，怕给我添加负担，对么？”

他听到先生这样问他。那些语句精准地表达出了他此刻的心境，于是他忙不迭地点了点头。

先生看着他，露出一种又是无奈又是宠溺的笑容。

“……我早该想到你会这样想的，Credence。毕竟你一直是一个这样好的孩子。”

说着，按了按他的肩头，又道：

“但是我想向你说明的是，以后——包括这一次——你都完全可以不为这样的事情的担心的。我可以向你保证，我会接你回家，会想要给你买这些东西，都是因为我能够确信那不会对我现在的生活造成任何负面影响——甚至，不瞒你说，还会让我感觉心情更加舒畅——才会决定这样做的。所以在这些事情上，你可以完全不必感受到任何于心不安，好吗？”

他看着先生，看着先生的眼睛。那双眼睛黑而纯粹，纯粹得仿佛没有被这个世界上的任何杂质所沾染。那让他几乎想都不想就要点头说好。

然而，他却没有这样做。

因为他觉得，自己的心里，一种崭新的想法正在破土而出。

“……Percival先生。”

他听到自己这样说，缓慢地，急切地。

“之前您对我说，如、如果有什么想让您答应我一定做到的事情，随时可以告诉您……对么？”

先生像是完全没有想到他此时会提出这个话题，难得露出不解神情地愣了几秒，但还是耐心回答：

“是的，我确实是这么说过。”

“那么，先生，如果我同意您刚才的说法，您能……您能答应我一个要求么？”

心中那破土而出的想法迅速成长为一种强烈的愿望，将枝条伸展到他身体的每个角落。

他绷紧了浑身的力量。

先生疑惑地点了点头。

得到了允诺，他张口，生怕自己有任何一个字说不清楚地一字一顿道：

“先生，我想请求您，以后如果碰上任何让您感到为难的事情，都不要隐瞒我，好么？”

咬了一下下唇，又决然地补充道：

“……我、我不想在任何可能的将来成为您的负担——我想能够为您分忧，Percival先生。”

一段漫长的沉默。

在沉默中，他觉得先生脸上表情的每一个变化似乎都被按了慢放按钮一般难以置信地鲜明。

先是震惊，而后是欣喜，再然后是迷惑，之后又是犹疑，而最后却是哀伤——止于一个微笑的哀伤。

他说不好为什么微笑也能哀伤，但他就是能确定那个笑容绝对不代表喜悦。

他看到先生就是带着这样哀伤的微笑看着他，黑眸中总是沉静的湖泊似乎都泛起了阵阵涟漪。

他听到先生在那一片涟漪之中发出声音，平静，却在语尾带着些难以掩饰的颤抖，就像是那止不住的水纹：

“……Credence。你真的不是知道，我有多么想要答应你。”

停顿，垂下眼。只这一个细微的动作，便倾泻出溢满整个空间的伤痛。

“……可是我却不能。”

他感到无法呼吸。

一部分是因为他第一次提出的要求就被先生拒绝。但更多的，是因为先生表现出的伤痛有着太过浓稠的密度。他甚至觉得，如果说先生的拒绝是一把刀子，那么被捅得最深的，反而是先生自己，而他被拒绝的那一点点小伤痛都根本算不上什么。

所以他没有表现出慌张——他想他没有立场，也不能如此——他只是努力起伏了几下胸口，让空气重新开始在自己的气管里来回，然后无比小心地开口，弱声问道：

“……先生，我能不能……能不能问问为什么？”

而先生努力上扬嘴角，试图做出一个微笑的样子反而扩大的空气中寂寥的版图。

“……因为这对你并不公平，Credence。”

可是什么是公平呢——这个问题他并没有问出口。

因为那之后，先生便立刻转回了头去，重新双手搭上方向盘看向前方。他在先生清嗓子的声音中感受到了不想再继续这个话题的意愿，而违背先生的意思从来都不在他的行事准则之内。

故此他只能坐在那里，任凭脑海中飞过千百疑问可仍然保持沉默，沉默地看着先生双手握紧方向盘，整个人一动不动地注视着前方的虚空很长时间，仿佛陷入了一种永恒的迷思。

而最后，结束这深沉迷思的，却是一声过于轻飘的叹息。

“……Credence。我很抱歉——很抱歉对你说了这些。你要知道我没有任何想要疏远你、冷落你的意思，我只是……只是有些事情……我不想表面上对你承诺我什么都可以告诉你，但实际上却在隐瞒它们。……我不想伤害你，但有时，我也不知道到底怎么做才是对的……”

很多问题翻滚着来到舌尖，却又恹恹退回了肚子里。

他最终只是安静地点了点头。

“……我知道了，先生。”

他其实什么还都不知道。但他唯独知道的，就是不管怎么样，他的先生都永远不会做出伤害他的事情——而在现阶段，这就意味着先生不会将所有事情都告诉自己。

他在这一刻无比深刻地明白，现在的自己，还完全不足以成为一个让先生能够托付什么的人。

所以。

“……如果您不想说的事情，我就绝对、绝对不会再问了。——我绝对不会做出让您觉得困扰的事情的。”

他识趣地结束了所有询问，淡定地这样说。

先生听罢，终于深而长地叹出一口气，而后弯起了眼角，转回头看向他。

“Credence。”

他认得那眼角的笑纹——那是先生真正感到轻松时候的细小线条。

“——谢谢你。”

一股热度就这样在胸中燃起，一部分烧上了脸颊，一部分燃上了心头。

而在这平地燃起的热度之中，刚才蔓延到身体各处的那种强烈的愿望，则烧成了一种更为坚实的东西。

“……这没什么，先生。”

他听见自己的声音，就这么不受控制地从唇边流了出来。

“——我会一直在这儿的。”

为您，在这里，成为您能依靠的人。

后半句他并没有真的说出来，但他想也许先生已经理解了他的意思。

因为这一次，他确确实实地看到了先生眼角泛起的红晕，绝对不会是自己的错觉。


	5. Chapter 5

那之后，他开始更加如饥似渴地吸收一切他能够吸收的知识。

他阅读文学，练习书写，还在先生的指导下开始接触基础的数理。

他浏览报纸，收看新闻，全方位地了解身边发生的大小时事。

他打扫房间，照管家事，试着自己打理自己的生活。

他独自出门，坐车，买菜，和人交谈，练习和这个社会接触的能力。

他努力让自己的身姿更加挺拔，智识更加丰富，而神色更加自信。

——他想要以最快的速度让自己真正成为一个“人”，一个大写的“人”——这样他才能够以对等的方式站在先生面前，和先生进行平等的交谈。

而在这个过程中，他也有了一些新的发现。

他发现先生在一些以为自己没有注意的时刻，会无意间露出一些并不那样好的神情，但在察觉到自己的视线的时候便会立刻恢复成一如往常的柔和。

他发现先生偶尔会看着自己出神，眼神中充满纠结与迷茫。

他甚至发现先生有时会在半夜惊醒，醒后会用一种僵硬的体态更加用力地抱住自己，无声却困难地大口呼吸。

……他发现，先生其实并不像他总是表现给自己的那样愉快——结合之前在车中发生的那次对话，自己几乎可以确定，先生一定是有些没有告诉自己的苦恼。

这些苦恼，先生向来隐藏得很好。若是之前那个为了面对新生活而根本无暇他顾的自己，根本就不可能注意得到。

而现在，他注意到了，却忍住一直没有问出口。

他想让自己变得更好、更好，来让先生没有顾虑地向自己倾诉他的苦恼。

他还在等合适的时机。

……而这个时机，就在秋风开始凌迟残夏最后一丝热度的某一个早晨，悄悄来临了。

“Credence，你有没有想过，”

当时，他还正在吃着早饭，便听先生语气正式地问他。

“要试着去大学听一听课，或者去找一份零工锻炼一下？”

“……”

他内心几乎欣喜过望，但仍然表现的不慌不忙地咽下口中的食物，又用餐巾姿势端正地擦了擦嘴，这才抬眼看向先生，反问道：

“先生是觉得，我已经有这样的能力可以面对这些了么？”

先生点头，神色温柔，而态度严肃。

“是的，Credence。你最近的进步快得超乎我的想象。本来我以为会再多花一些时间让你适应这样的生活，不过看现在的情况，我想你已经完全可以处理这些了。”

他听罢，抿起唇快速一笑。

“如果先生这样说的话，我会好好考虑一下的。……不过在那之前。”

他用自己的目光定定地抓住先生的，字字恳切地道：

“我还有一个请求，希望先生能够实现。”

“……”

先生回望着他，在做出反应之前先沉吟了片刻，像是在揣测他的意图。

“……是什么？”

“Percival先生。”

他咽下一口口水，希望自己的每一个字都能发得字正腔圆。

“我想请您带我去看看您最喜欢的地方。”

——如果想要真正了解一个人的内心，那么必须能和对方看到同样的风景。

他忘记了这是在哪里看到的话，但看到之后便一直牢牢记在了心里，想着有朝一日自己一定要亲眼看一看先生最喜欢看的地方。

而此时，他站在城市地标大厦的顶层展望台，看着整座城市在自己的脚下向四面八方铺展开去的时候，却觉得一阵目眩，根本无暇去思考眼前风景的意义。

他只是听着刮过耳边的风声鸣啸，带着整个城市如同狂奔过后的粗重呼吸，掩盖住自己微弱的心跳。

而在一片嗡鸣之中，先生向来沉稳的声音也显得单薄而破碎。

“Credence。”

他感到先生伸过手来，帮他紧了紧风衣的领子，然后拍着他的背示意了一个方向。

“这边。”

他仍然没能找回自己的思考，只能跟着先生迈起了步子。他们沿着平坦的楼顶走了大半圈，然后在一个专门为了游人观望拍照的露台上并肩停了下来。

最完整的一片城市这样安静地躺在他的眼前。密布而空旷，宏伟而渺小。

阳光遍洒，让楼房间街道上的所有美丽与肮脏都无所遁形。

——也让他觉得不知该如何自处。

他将双手插在风衣口袋里面紧紧握成拳，绷紧了肩膀来让自己能够确信自己仍然安全地站在一个牢固的平面上。

“……这里就是、’

他努力让自己发出声音，却发现用这样虚弱的音量根本无法形成连贯的话语，于是只能深吸一口气，而后更加用力地说道：

“这里就是先生喜欢的地方吗？”

“……”

先生的回答过了一会儿才夹杂着风声传来。

“也许可以这么说吧。”

一种并不确切的回答，这让他有些意外地将目光转到先生的脸上。

“……这是什么意思？”

先生瞥了他一眼，又恢复了直视着前方风景的状态。

“这是在说，我其实也并不是真的‘喜欢’这里。”

顿了顿。

“我只是觉得，每次来到这里，看到这样的景色，都能让我重新找回一种平静。”

“……平静？”

他重复了一遍这个词，也转而重新看向前方——过于危险的高度和过于裸露的城市又让他再次感到一阵瑟缩。

“为何？”

“……”

这一次，得到回答的间隔比刚才又长了一些。

“因为这就是世界的真相，Credence。”

他听见先生说，声音里的温度几乎都要被风扫荡殆尽。

“——因为这就是生活的现实。”

“你有没有想过，Credence，为什么人类总是想要建造这样的高楼，永远对于高度有着无比的贪婪？”

先生这样问，同时向前走了几步，来到了最边上的护栏面前，将双手撑在栏杆上，微微倾下身去。

他看着先生的这一连串举动，心跳加快，而手心冰凉。

“……我没有想过，先生。”

声音干涩地这样回答，换来先生一声轻飘的笑。

“因为效率，因为合理。因为想要一览众山小的渴望，也因为笃信人定胜天的傲慢。”

先生这样说，辞藻华美如空中楼阁。

“就是因为这些原因，人们一幢接一幢地建起更高又更高的楼，妄图以此将视线投注到地平线的彼端。”

而后却是一个让所有那些空中楼阁都坠地粉碎的轻叹。

“然而，只要大地一个哆嗦，所有这些执念就都会尸骨无存。”

轻叹过后，又恢复一片空空荡荡。

“——可人们即便经历过粉身碎骨的伤痛，也要宛如强迫症一般地一次又一次地堆起这样的高峰。”

空荡之中，有着如同幽灵一般亘古不去的寂寥。

“……多么虚妄，多么可笑——又是多么卑微……”

……发出宛如呜咽般的回响。

“……也是多么无可奈何。”

“……、……”

他张了张嘴，想要询问这段话的意图，却觉得在张口的瞬间胸腔就被那寂寥灌满，寒冰一样的冷意冻住了他所有赖以发生的器官。

双唇合上的时候，他感受到了唇瓣之间止不住的细微颤抖，那让他甚至不能很好地听清先生接下来说的话。

“我之所以喜欢来这个地方，就是因为每当我站在这样的高度，看着下方所有那些毁坏和重建的痕迹的时候，就会明白这样的循环往复不过就是芸芸众生每天都在尝试做的事情，没有任何特别，也无甚大不了——这样的想法会让我不再纠结很多事情，获得一种心灵上的平静。”

平静。他在心中默念了一遍这个又一次出现的词汇，却觉得无论如何无法从先生的声音中体会出这个词应该代表的意思。

他只觉得这个词从先生口中念出来，平得宛如死水，静得好似深渊。

而先生那“平静”的声音仍在继续。

“……止于我为什么会带你来这个地方，Credence，是因为，”

说到这里，突然停下。他看着先生松开了扶住护栏的双手，转过身来看向他，显露出一种看似松弛，但实际上却在划清界限的姿态。风吹乱他的头发，吹散他的领子，吹动他长风衣的下摆——甚至下一秒就要将他整个人都吹走——可他却丝毫不以为意，甚至甘之如饴。

他就那样站在那里，墨黑的双眼之中有着与世隔绝的夜，背对整个世界灿烂的阳光。

“是因为我也想告诉你，你现在已经站在了自己的楼顶，有了可以去拥抱这一整片天空的能力，完全无需去在意身边那些每天都在发生的、微不足道的破与立。”

顿了顿。

“……那本与你无关，你大可不必在起跑之前给自己背上不必要的包袱。”

近在咫尺，远在天涯。

心脏沉沉一坠。

他仍然对先生的那些关于高度与坠落的话似懂非懂，但他却敏锐地捕捉到先生的某些言外之意——他想要和自己保持一定的距离，不想让自己过于接触到和他切身相关的事情。

可他却仍然不明白，为什么先生会对他说这些——他不明白为什么，既然先生已经认为自己站到了某种高度，可却反而要将自己推开，和自己划清界限。

越想越急，他下意识地向前踏了一步，抬高声音语速加快地道：

“可是先生，如果我说，有些事情并非与我无关呢？……如果那些事情，恰恰是我脚下所站的高楼的基石呢？”

先生听罢，摇头苦笑。

“……那只不过是你的错觉罢了，孩子。你只不过是在修筑自己的建筑的时候接受了一些来自别人的帮助，可那不会让别人用过的砖瓦成为你自己的基石。”

“……不不，先生我”

“Credence。”

即将倾泻而出的话语和快步上前的动作都被先生有些强硬地打断。

他怔在那里，眼睁睁看着先生固执地站在天堑的彼端，不肯允许自己的靠近。

“你是一个好孩子，一直都是。你聪明，温柔，理解力强，又善解人意——这会让你愿意想人所想，痛人所痛。这并不是一件坏事。”

他听见先生说出夸奖的话语，可那在现在的自己听来就如同一种诀别。

“……可这并不意味着，别人可以利用这一点，拖住你前进的步伐。”

因为先生的双眼，几乎要被暗夜所吞没。

“——那真的对你不公平。”

——因为这对你并不公平——夏末那天的记忆就这样闪回，和眼前的情境重叠。

他在此刻终于意识到，他一直以来，其实都误会了些什么。

他以为那时候先生对他的拒绝，是因为还当他是孩子、认为他不值得托付。

然而事实却是，即便自己已经迅速成长了起来，可却仍然无法得到先生的坦率。

……因为，先生并不是不信任自己。

因为先生从一开始，就只是想要保护自己。

风停了。

他虽然还不清楚先生到底有着怎样的经历，完全不想将自己牵扯进去，可他想，现在的他已经不会再在先生给予自己的温柔中闭目塞听了。

他终于再一次地清晰感受到了自己的呼吸和心跳。

……以及声音——笃实而坚定的声音。

“可是先生。”

他听见自己这样说，一边说一边迈动双腿，迅速拉进了他和先生之间那咫尺天涯的距离。

“我从一开始，就没有期待过什么公平。”

“……Credence，你不用”

“先生。”

这一次，换他打断了对方，并用握住对方手腕的动作，填补了他们之间最后一丝缝隙。

“如果我说，”

他的手心和对方的手腕都并不暖和。

“我想要的从来都不是什么公平，而是和您面对同样风景的资格。”

可是他相信，只要能一直握住对方——只要自己能够一直一直不松手。

“——那么您还仍然要坚持那所谓的公平吗？”

那么就一定会有回暖的一天。

先生身上一直绷紧的力道，在某一个瞬间，终于尽数卸下去了。


	6. Chapter 6

从摩天楼上回来之后，他们相对无言地吃了一顿沉默的晚饭。然后先生便以想要一个人安静一下并且整理一些东西、有什么事情会等第二天再好好谈为由回到了主卧室，这么长时间以来第一次让他一个人去客房休息。  
那天晚上，他一个人直直地躺在客房的床上，因为身边缺少了熟悉的温度——以及心里缺少了熟悉的重量——而彻夜无眠。  
第二天天色刚刚擦亮的时候，他便听到一些走动的声响从客厅传来。  
他猛地从床上坐起来，但是又为了不在先生面前表现得太过失魂落魄而在床边坐了好一会儿来平定自己根本平定不下来的心神，然后才用双手使劲拍了一下脸颊，这才一步一步地向客厅走去。

打开卧室门的时候，先生正坐在长沙发上。仍然还没有摆脱黑夜拖拽的晨光在他的身上涂抹黑白夹杂的印记，让他整个人看起来冰冷而孤单，如同一尊失了生气的石像。

他站在门边，不自觉地吞咽，同时看到先生抬眼看向他。  
那双眼眸中的黑色因为苍白的光线而显得更加浓稠。  
“……Percival先生，……”  
他因为一种蔓延而上的恐慌和担忧而在思绪整理清晰前便吐出了这个名字，但很快又因为不知道该说些什么而畏缩地收了声。  
可先生却似乎并不在意他的失态，而是向他点了点头，示意他过去坐。  
他有些艰难地迈动脚步，在走到先生身边的时候才注意到先生面前的茶几上叠放着几张报纸。  
他动作僵硬地坐下，看着先生伸手压上那叠报纸，推到了自己面前。  
他看了看那叠报纸，又看了看先生。  
“……先生，这是……”  
“Credence。”  
先生却没等他问完便开口，声音竟是划得人心脏都疼的低哑。  
他看到了先生眼眶下面青黑的颜色，可却没有来得及在先生继续说下去之前表达自己的关切。  
“这些报纸，应该就是你想要的东西。”  
他只是听先生这样说，语调平直无法分辨他此时的情感。  
“这段时间以来我一直注意到你似乎一直在在意些我的什么——而这些应该就是答案。”  
“……”  
呼吸一滞，他置于膝头的双手紧紧握了握。  
“……那——”  
“Credence。”  
可先生还是没有给他说话的机会，只是仍然用手指压着那些报纸，有些生硬地道：  
“这些事情，我本无意向你隐瞒。一直没有对你说，是觉得你完全没有去了解这些的必要，它们和你之后的生活纯然无关。……你现在，仍然还有选择不去看这些的权利——你还有选择不去在意这些的机会。”  
每一个字都吐得沉重，仿佛在用浑身所有的力气来暗示自己立刻选择退出。  
他能感受到先生的纠结——一方面他仍然不想让自己卷进那些关于他的事情，可另一方面他又无法对自己一而再再而三的追究视而不见——所以他仍然还是想劝自己主动让步，好让他的苦恼永永远远地成为他一个人的黑暗。  
如果是以前，也许自己会就此打住。  
可是现在——自己终于能够像这样肩并肩地和先生坐在一起平视对方的现在——自己终究不会再退缩。  
之前，是先生找到了活在真空的自己，用尽一切的温柔爱意将自己的皮囊之下培育出灵魂。  
现在，该是自己帮先生分担些什么的时候了。  
“……先生。”  
他于是清了清嗓子，郑重道。  
“您的事情，我从来都不会认为与我无关。不管之后我会有一种怎样的人生，我都会将您的事情贴上最重要的标签。所以。”  
深吸一口气。

“——所以，如果您能够允许，请让我知晓您的事情。”

先生唇瓣抿成一条直线地看了他许久，最终慢慢抬起了已经按压到没有了血色的手指，起身，走到客厅的落地窗前，背对着这边不再说话。

他握紧的拳头松开，紧握，又松开，然后终于将那叠报纸拿了起来。

不知过了多久——理智告诉他其实并没有很久，因为读完那些报纸并不会花费很长时间，可他被巨大的信息量淹没的脑海却已经没有办法给这样的理智留下空间，只觉得过了足有几辈子那么久——他放下那些报纸，意识到自己的下唇已经被自己咬得生疼，并且浑身都在止不住地颤抖。  
他觉得自己眼眶发热，和胸腔发冷。  
他甚至没有办法感受到自己的舌头。  
他只是抬起头，看向仍然站在窗边一动不动的先生，鼻腔里面发出一声近似哭泣的声音。  
“……先生……”  
吐出这两个字，已经是他现在所能做到的所有事情了。  
他真的不知道该如何处理这个——他就是真的，不知道该如何处理所有那些和“轮奸”“丑闻”同性恋”有关的字眼——不知道该如何处理报纸上说的那个“被男性强奸的同性恋者、之后成为同性恋运动领袖的Percival Graves”和眼前那个单薄又落寞的背影之间的乖离。  
他想过先生也许是有一些不愿提及的过去。但他却从未想过，这过去会是这样沉重到让人喘不过气来。  
他甚至开始怀疑，自己一直以来对于先生的追问到底是不是正确的。  
可事已至此，覆水难收。  
他就只能死死盯着那个背影，希望先生此时能说出一些什么，来缓解他受到的冲击，来让他觉得不再这样难过。  
然而，他所得到的，却只是一种平平淡淡的肯定。  
“……那些报道说的都是真的，Credence。”  
先生这样说，语气不痛不痒，仿佛在叙述一件于己无关的陈年旧事。  
“我的一个学生，因为被我在考试的时候抓到作弊而被学校劝退，所以一直对我心怀怨恨。他偷偷尾随了我一段时间，拍到了我出入同性恋酒吧的各种证据，然后找了几个人偷袭并强奸了我。他甚至还录下了我被轮奸的视频，和之前拍到的那些证据一起传到了网上并配上了‘知名大学教授男人身下无耻承欢’的标题，引起了轩然大波。……之后，当然，他和那几个犯案的人都被抓捕归案并且得到了法律的制裁。而我因为这次事件而决心为维护同性恋群体的权益而努力，转而开始做和同性恋法律权益保护相关的研究并参与推进同性婚立法的运动。研究和运动的进展都很不错，大约半年多以前，最高法院终于通过了同性婚合法的决议。在这些事情告一段落之后，我为了好好休整一下申请了两年了研究休假，并且在整理那段时间的报纸的时候看到了你的事情，于是就去孤儿院领养了你。”  
停下来，幽幽换了口气。  
“……这应该就是，你想知道的事情的全部。”  
“……”  
他仍然死死咬着下唇，半晌没能做出像样的反应。  
……确实，他得到的信息已经足够完整了——报纸上写的和先生说的没有出入，每一个句读都在详尽描述着之前他所不知道的一切——就如先生所说的，这也许就是自己之前一直在意的、先生没有告诉自己的全部了。  
然而，他却无法因为知道了这些信息而感到任何的释怀——他直觉地觉得虽然他知道了所有这一切，可他仍然没能得到自己最想要的东西——他觉得虽然先生看似坦然地向自己交代了全部，可却仍然保留了一些最关键的部分。  
这样的违和感逼迫着他在一片混乱中努力尝试着找回冷静，找回思考，也找回自己在开始这次对话之前做下的决心。  
找回那还支撑着他坐在这里的精神原点。  
很长一段时间之后，在他的身体终于能够不再不受控制地颤抖的时候，他总算成功地找回了他的声音。  
“……不，不是这样，先生。……我想知道的，并不只是这些。”  
他挺直脊背，对着先生的背影说，尽量让自己的声音听起来没有任何动摇。  
“您仍然没有告诉我，我最关心的部分。”  
“……怎么会呢，Credence。我已经尽我所能地，把事情的真相都告诉你了。”  
先生这样说，仍然听不出什么情绪起伏，却在句尾隐约有了些不稳的抖动。  
他站起了身来。  
“……可是先生，我最想知道的，却不是所谓真相。”  
慢慢地向先生所在的方向走去，他边走边道。  
“我最想知道的，不是那些白纸黑字的报道和板上钉钉的判决——当然那是我在意的一部分，可绝不会是全部。”  
在先生背后一步之遥停下。  
“我最想知道的，Percival先生。”  
先生的肩膀如同触电般的战栗。

“——是您本身的感受啊。”

一段几乎要绵延到世界尽头的沉默。

“……Credence，不，不要这样……”  
沉默的尽头，是先生零落如秋风中的落叶一般的话语。  
“不要这样问，Credence。……我不能——”  
“……为什么不能？先生。为什么不能告诉我您自身的所想所感？”  
他抬高声音，不给对方留下退路地逼问道。  
“我之前就说过，我是真的想为您分忧——”  
“……可那不是我将你带回家来的本意啊！”  
一声大喊随着拳头敲击玻璃的声音如同落雷般砸在他的耳边。  
他登时咬住了自己的舌头，看见一直以来都身姿挺拔的先生此时正单手握拳撑在落地窗上，蜷起了肩膀低下头去。  
“Credence，我在你第一天到家时就说过，我为你所做的一切，都只是希望能给你一个更加明亮的未来。……我会带你回家，是因为想让你过得快乐，过得像是你自己，而不是——而不是为我找一个慰藉的工具——我不能用我的痛苦来拴住你，阻挡了你追求自己的幸福的步伐——因为我知道你是一个太好的孩子，所以就更不能这样做——”  
缓慢地摇了摇头，动作中满是深沉的苦楚。  
“……因为那真的、真的对你不公平……”  
公平。公平。  
他在心中默念这个又一次出现的词，觉得舌尖泛上一阵苦涩。  
……眼前的男人面对自己的一再追诘，即便已经在死胡同里退无可退，可却仍然坚持着不让自己跨进他身后的那一隅黑暗。  
他执意要将所有的光明留给自己，不愿意让黑暗侵扰自己分毫。  
可是。……可是。  
“……可是先生。Percival先生。”  
他将那抹苦涩在舌尖碾开。  
“可是如果，我连我最重要的人的痛苦都没有办法分担——如果我只会一味地沉浸在您给我的快乐中而对您的苦痛置之不顾。”  
他让自己直面黑暗，背对阳光。

“——我又有什么资格，做为一个真正完整的‘人’，去迎接新的生活呢？”

最后支撑着身体重量的手臂也慢慢地垂了下去。

黑暗与阳光的分界线终于开始分崩离析。


	7. Chapter 7

“……在那件事以前，我从来没有公开过我的性倾向，也从来没有想过要这样做。”  
茶几两端，他和先生相对而坐。他看着先生，而先生则手肘支在双膝上，埋着头看着两手并拢的指尖。  
先生的背后，逐渐明亮起来的晨光几乎将先生整个人笼罩成一个剪影。  
他突然意识到，这整个场景，似乎就和第一天自己来到这个家里时他和先生进行那场对话时如出一辙，只不过两个人的立场完全进行了反转。  
他的双手紧紧抓着大腿附近裤子的布料，听先生慢慢地陈说。  
“我发现我只对男孩子感兴趣是在中学时代，那时候我因为自己和身旁的男孩子对于女孩子的反应都不一样而感到恐慌。只是，当我回家想要获得来自父母的帮助的时候，得到的却只是父亲一句冰冷的‘忘掉这些’和母亲又哀愁又惊恐的眼神。……那个瞬间，虽然我还没能明白我到底是怎么了，可我却深刻地知道了我那样是不好的、不正常的，是会让一直对我寄予厚望的父母——父亲在美国法律界身居要职，而母亲则是政界名媛——失望的。”  
“就是从那个时候开始，我便决定我的这个问题绝对不能让任何其他人知道。……即便那让我在处理学业的同时不得不分出一大半精力自己和自己做斗争——即便那让我无比痛苦地度过了整个青春期。”  
痛苦。他在听到这个词的时候，手指和布料绞得又紧了一些，仿佛这样他就能够将之理解得更加深刻。  
他想，也许这样的痛苦就像是自己在成长期时，每当身体发生一些变化就会被养母辱骂肮脏和不知廉耻时所感受到的那样，就像是，只能在恐慌中瑟瑟发抖而孤立无援。  
只是，自己的伤痛在尚且新鲜的时候，已经被先生温暖的怀抱如春风拂面般治愈。……可先生呢？  
“……我是直到大学才接触到和我一样的人的。”  
像是在回答他心中的疑问，先生这样说道。  
“当然，在那之前我已经搞懂了‘同性恋’是怎么一回事，但真正接触到这个群体，还是在我离开相对封闭的高中进入大学之后。我跟着他们学习这个群体的生活方式，了解那些适于我们活动的空间和不成文的规矩——也吸取了很多如何和这个世界相处的经验。”  
“由于来自我的家庭和社交圈子的压力，出柜对于我来说几乎是不可能的选择。而那个群体里面也有一直没有出柜却也生活相对安稳的同性恋者，我和他们学习了很多——他们教给我如何平衡公共的生活与私人的欲望，教给我如何游走在两个群体之间并且和哪边都相安无事。”  
“……其中就包括，尽量不建立长期稳定的伴侣关系，因为那终究是瞒不过一世的事情。”  
先生说这些话的时候，语气中没有什么波动。可他却莫名在皮肤表面感觉到了一种刀刮似的疼痛。  
如果说，自己的伤口，是通过补充爱的养分来愈合的话，那么先生的经历无疑是一次残忍的切割——他切割掉了那些会让自己受伤的部分，来保证自己表面上的整全。  
思绪之间，他仿佛感到自己的身上也爬上了难以愈合的伤疤。  
而那伤疤，在先生一次深深的吸气之中扯动神经，让他浑身都难受了起来。  
“……会偶尔去同性酒吧找一些短暂的邂逅，也是那个时候开始养成的习惯。那些不问身份、不问过往也不问将来的邂逅会让我觉得放松且安全。”  
随之而来的，是一声自嘲的干笑。  
“……只是没想到，这样的安全到头来会变成差点杀死我的利刃，捅的我措不及防。”  
那些报纸上的字句又一次滚过他的脑海，但却没能在那里留下片刻。  
他所有的注意力都被先生将头埋得更深，重重吐出一口浊气的举动扯走了。  
“……那个事件出来之后，学校拒绝给我重新排课。”  
他听到那直到刚才还维持着表面的镇定的声音，此时已经开始逐渐被疲惫与干涩侵袭，失却了向来的自信与沉稳。  
“遭遇到那样的暴行固然令人身心都遭受到了巨大的打击，但毕竟一命尚在，终究还有把自己破碎掉的部分重新拼贴的可能。……可是当我好不容易收集起来自己的那些碎片小心翼翼地捧在手里再一次踏进学校的时候，得到的却是一些闪避的眼神和‘好好休养，暂时不用回来上课’的通知。”  
“我甚至听到一些议论。有的说为什么我没有尽早告知身边的人自己的性取向，这样他们就能早做些心理准备；还有的说我脏，身上肯定有病，千万不能靠近。那让多年完美混迹于异性恋群体的我第一次切身体会到这个社会上的恐同氛围仍然那样可怕。……也让我第一次深入骨髓地明白，‘男同性恋’和‘被强暴者’这两个标签，足以让人在深渊里面万劫不复。”  
“——就在那个时候，我相信我听到了有什么东西从手指缝中滑落，噼里啪啦散落一地的声音。”  
他觉得他的心里也有什么东西被重重砸在地上，发出七零八落的响声。  
他想出声，却觉得自己的咽喉被人紧紧扼住，那让他甚至汲取不到足够的氧气，更不要提说出什么像样的话语了。  
他只能看着先生将两手的手指死死交握在一起，指尖因为用力开始发白，就像那彻底失去了血色的声音。  
“……我在那之后，看了一段时间的心理医生——那是我父亲给我找的，‘看看有没有留下什么创伤’是他的原话，可我却分明从他冷漠的口气中听出了‘治治你那喜欢男人的病’的意思——所以，当然，那根本没有任何用处，只能让我觉得更加无所适从。”  
“也许那位医生本身并没有错，可我就是……我就是没有办法控制自己去揣测，揣测自己在对方眼里根本就只是一个‘被别的男人弄脏过的可怜的男妓’，那真的只会让情况变得更糟。”  
“所以后来，我也就不再去那位医生那里了。……那也是我的父亲和我断掉联络的开始。”  
“……那段日子。”  
一段微妙的沉默。因为先生埋着头的动作，他无法看到先生脸上的表情，可他却觉得先生一定在用牙齿虐待那苍白的唇瓣。  
晨光更亮。

“……那段日子，我觉得自己就像是一个四分五裂的行尸走肉——甚至不知道自己是谁……又能够是谁。”

而他浑身冷如冰霜。

他想起了他在孤儿院时受到过的那些虐待。他想起了落在身上的皮鞭和落在心里的辱骂。  
他知道那样不被任何人肯定的日子有多么的灰暗可怕。  
……他只是从未想过，这位照亮了自己的黑夜的先生也曾经经历过这些。  
毕竟，从自己来到先生家——不，应该说，从自己在报纸上见到先生的照片的那一刻起，自己所知道的先生就已经是那黑夜尽头的晨曦了。  
“……不过，谢天谢地，最终我还是走出那段日子了——多亏了我的一些同性恋朋友，还有几个曾经的和我私交甚好的学生。”  
像是又一次读到了他的心中所想，先生抬起头来，努力让脸上的线条显得不那样僵硬地如是说。  
“他们轮番来到我家里陪我，来让我的心情变得平静。而我第一次仔细听他们讲关于一些同性恋运动的事情，也是在那个时候——‘也许你该来试试加入我们’，在我终于开始恢复的时候，有人这样跟我说，‘做点儿什么也许能让你重新找到自己的价值’。”  
“理所当然地，学校的课程仍然在空窗期的我没有怎么犹豫就接受了这个建议。并且，因为我本来就是法理专业，所以转去做和同性婚姻有关的法理研究也并不是一件很困难的事情。”  
“所以，事情就是，我加入了他们，参与进了他们的运动。因为我之间的事情太过轰动，所以很快就得到了很多人的注目。再加上一位我曾经的学生——她叫Tina，现在也在高校做讲师——还专门请我在她的课堂上做过几次相关讲座，也形成了一定的影响。”  
“就这样做了一段时间，我的身份终于慢慢从‘被强暴的不入流的同性恋者’成为了‘即便有着悲惨的过去但也要勇敢发出声音的同性恋运动领袖’。我终于重新得到了人们的尊重和回学校上课的机会。”  
“我终于把那洒了一地的碎片重新拼出了一个完整的外壳，那让我终于可以再一次挺直脊背行走在阳光底下了。”  
……可是如果真的如此。  
他听着这席话，心想。  
可是如果真的如此，那么先生此时脸上那抹不去的阴影，又该怎么解释。  
然而。  
“不要摆出那样的表情，Credence。”  
先生突然一声轻笑，这样说。  
“也许你对这样的说法并不感到释然，但我可以向你保证那段日子我确实过得非常忙碌且充实——我做着和我切身相关的研究，推动着和千百与我有着同样苦恼的人切身相关的运动，也取得了不少实质性的成果，其中的代表就是全国的同性婚法案的通过——这都让我感到愉快，我从不后悔我做了这些。”  
“……只不过。”  
笑意渐渐化成苦涩，堆积在眉梢眼角。  
“只不过，这些事情确实不足以让我真正重获新生。”  
“所有这些快意与满足所堆砌出来的，终究只是一个外壳。看起来光鲜亮丽，实则一碰就破。”  
“彩虹色的狂欢结束之后的那天晚上，当我回到家里，对着满屋子的黑暗与冷清的时候，突然觉得被一头名为孤独的野兽吞没。”  
“在那次暴行之中所遭受到的痛苦突然又一次毫无征兆地肆虐了我的身体。那让我觉得我又一次破碎一地。……不，确切地说应该是，我的外壳终于坍塌，露出了里面从未好过的碎片。”  
“……可这一次，我却根本不知道该如何修复它。”  
……他想，也许他懂得这是一种什么感受。  
他记得当他在看到那些描写自己反抗孤儿院院长的“英勇行为”的报道时，所感受到的那种疏离。他知道那报纸上写着的无疑是他自己，可他却无法将自己代入那“英雄形象”分毫。  
当时的他无法准确描述出那种分裂的感觉，可现在他懂了，那其实就是因为他的内心根本没有因为他的“英勇行为”而痊愈，他的人格也没有因为那些“英雄形象”而构建。  
他仍然是那个伤痕累累的、对这个世界害怕至极的孤儿。仍然是一缕连自己的声音都发不出来的游魂。

……直到先生出现在他的面前，向他发问——你还好吗？

“……我注意到你的报道，就是在那之后。”  
可此时，更像是游魂的，仿佛是先生了。  
“很长一段时间忙得脚不沾地的我在运动都告一段落之后才有时间整理之前所有的报纸，而注意到你的那个巨大的头版照片并不是一件难事。”  
“当时，我看着照片上的你——看着你被那些华美的文字环绕却那样无所适从的样子——突然就觉得自己被什么击中了。”  
“那个时候我脑海中的唯一念头就是，既然我自己已经再也不可能痊愈，那么我绝对不能让这个孩子也经受和我一样的磨难。”  
“所以我去孤儿院找到了你，把你接了回来。……虽然我从来没有抚养孩子的经验，又因为决定下得匆忙而没有做足充分的准备，但我却有着一定要尽自己全部可能对你好的决心——想要看着你身姿磊落地行走在光明之中的目标，从我见到你的那一刻起就没有变过。”  
“……而现在，Credence，看着你此时的样子，我觉得我做得应该还算不错。”  
说着，又露出了那种无比哀伤的微笑。  
“……只是我真的没有想到，你会是这样一个比我想象的最好的情况还要好上千百倍的孩子。”  
先生看向自己的眼神中，有着过于复杂的情绪。  
他的呼吸蓦地一滞。  
“你是我生命中的一个惊喜，Credence。你甚至不能想象，仅仅是和你呆在一起——白天看着你成长的模样和增加的笑容，晚上感受着你给予我的体温——仅仅是这样，就能让我忘记之前所有那些苦痛，感受到一种无比愉悦的平静。”  
“更何况，你还会用那样真诚的眼神对我说，你想为我分担忧愁，即便那时你对自己的生活还没完全适应，买一件衣服都还要顾虑许久。”  
“……你简直不知道那个时候我有多感动，Credence，甚至一度动了想要对你一诉苦衷的心思。”  
“但正因如此，我才终于意识到，也许在我们的关系中，我才是从头到尾依存着你的那一个。”  
“你让我觉得温暖，觉得踏实，觉得被需要，也觉得被爱——你让我觉得我重新找回了那个破碎已久的‘Percival Graves’——你几乎让我开始觉得，我已经不想离开你了。”  
“……而意识到这些，也意味着我终于明白，我对你的情感，已经背离我将你带回家的初衷太远了。”  
“所以我没有答应你的要求，也一直在忽视你对我的关注，甚至还在时机成熟的时候主动提出让你去尝试一些新的生活，比如学校或者打工。”  
“……可当你请求我带你去我最喜欢的地方的时候，我就明白我终究还是没能抹去自己对你的影响。”

“——我终究还是没能制止你像现在这样坐在我面前，听我讲这些一点都不有趣的过往……并且露出这样泫然欲泣的表情。”

猛然回神，他几乎想要下意识地伸手去摸自己脸上的肌肉，去感受自己脸上此时的表情。  
但仍然缠在他手指间的布料让他终究没有这样做。  
他就只是僵直地坐在那儿，觉得有无数话语沉甸甸地压在自己的胃里，却没有一句能够成功地翻涌上他的舌头。  
所以他没能阻止先生继续用那种温柔近乎决绝的语气对他道：  
“……不要露出那样的表情，孩子。我知道对于心肠这样好的你来说，接受我所说的那些并不容易，但就是，不要过多地去在意它们。”  
“你知道，它们终究和你没有任何关系——”

“……不。”

只有这一个音节，如天启，如炸雷，就这样落在他的舌尖，不经任何遮拦地滚了出来。  
他看到先生陡然睁大了双眼，惊诧到仿若无助地看着他。  
他在那双眼睛中，看到了曾经的自己——那个无比渴求却又不知道该如何渴求温暖的自己。  
他突然就明白，现在自己所需要说的，其实只有一句话。  
“先生。”  
于是他张口，听着自己的声音以一种自己都感到意外的平稳声调缓缓流出：

“——您还好吗？”

先生的眼中开始积聚起一些摇晃的脆弱。  
“……Credence，我已经——”  
“Percival先生。”  
他打断对方的闪烁其词，站起身来，走到对方面前，双膝跪地平视对方，再一次问道：  
“您真的还好吗？”  
先生就那样盯着他。没有动，也没有再说话，甚至连眼睛都没有再眨一下。

几秒种后，眼泪终于在眼角安静决堤。

天光大亮。

他用肩膀承接住所有那些泪水，背负阴影，面朝阳光。


	8. Chapter 8

他和先生约法三章：

其一，交流时，不要逃避向对方表达自己的想法；

其二，在保持独立人格的基础上，遇到事情尽量和对方商量；

其三，永远不要尝试将所有的重负自己一人承担。

彼时，他跪在先生面前，双手搭在先生的双肩上，看进先生因为哭泣而潮湿的双眼，轻柔却安定地道：

“先生，我向您保证，我会努力过出一种属于自己的生活。但我也必须声明，这种生活不管是什么样的，其中都不可能没有您的存在。……我希望您能允许我和您一起，走向一种更加明亮的未来。”

而先生则回望着他，眼眶中又有晶莹随着弯起的眼角而滑落，亮光沾湿了堆起的笑纹。

“……我说过了，你是我生命中的奇迹，Credence。”

先生说，声音嘶哑，但却柔和。

“——那么此刻，我又有什么理由不跟随着奇迹的指引呢？”

他和先生额头相抵同时发出笑声，共同沐浴着清亮的晨光。

那天晚上，他们就首先一起克服了一个小小的困难——先生第一次犹豫了要不要进他的房间和他一起睡。

当时，他已经洗漱完毕靠在床上，照常留出半边的床等着先生的到来。可先生却在打开他的房门之后并没有直接踏进来，而是面露难色地说道：

“……Credence，如果你现在觉得不需要和我一起睡了，你可以直接告诉我——”

他眨了眨眼，几乎条件反射似地问道：

“……我为什么会不愿意？”

先生此时的表情可以称得上是尴尬了。

“……就是——我不知道。”

他说着，甚是不自然地耸了耸肩膀。

“也许，你在得知我的那些经历后，会……会想要一些单独的空间？”

“……”

他不自觉地直起身子，整理了一下语言，而后镇定地回答道：

“先生，您之前的经历从来不会让我产生疏远您的想法——我喜欢您的陪伴，当然也希望能再次在您身边入睡。……倒是您，先生。”

喘口气，一字一字问道：

“您还想和我一起睡么？——您知道的，现在的我已经完全不会因为害怕而无法入睡了。所以如果您感觉到不自在，也完全不需要再顾虑我的。”

“……Credence。”

先生仍然站在门口没有动，抿着嘴唇沉吟了一会儿，而后微微移开目光，清了清嗓子，道：

“……那么，你介意到我的房间来吗？”

在他爬上先生的床的时候，先生脸颊上小小的红晕还没有完全消下去——即便先生急匆匆地便关上了灯，也没能成功掩饰住这一点。

他咬着下唇悄悄笑起来，从善如流地枕上了先生的肩窝，找了一个最合适的位置安放好自己的脑袋，并将手搭上了先生的腹部。

黑暗中，他听到了先生一声悠长的叹息，同时在自己的手背上感到了先生掌心的温度。

“……Credence，你简直不知道，有多长时间没有人能够像这样，在知道了所有一切之后还能这样毫无芥蒂地触碰我，并且不会让我感到一丝一毫的反感了。”

先生的拇指一下一下轻抚着他的指根，声音从未有过得放松，就像是深夜慵懒吹动的微风。

“这对于之前那个连被人轻碰一下都要发起抖来、觉得自己似乎在散播什么病菌一样的我来说，几乎是不可想象的事情。”

“……”

他收敛起脸上的笑容，用自己的拇指寻到先生的，并轻轻按住，道：

“先生怎么会传播什么病菌呢。”

停了停，感觉到先生并没有拒绝自己的试探，便干脆将整个手掌翻了过来，和先生的手掌握在了一起。

“先生的一切都是全世界最好的。”

他是用了全身心的认真来说这句话，倒是先生扑哧一声笑出来了。

“……大概全世界也只有你会说这样的话了，孩子。”

他撇了撇嘴，将先生的手握得更紧了一些。

“那又如何。”

他哼哼着说，脑袋在先生的肩窝蹭了蹭。

“别人不这样觉得，是别人没有眼光。……我不管别人怎么说，都不会动摇我的观点的。”

先生没再说话，用另一只抚上自己发梢的手代替了回答。

他也安静下来，眯起眼睛，思绪在夜晚的宁静中散漫开去，漫无目的地回想着这一天所得知的一切。先生指尖的动作和平稳的呼吸搔得他心间发痒，而胸中有一种无比充盈的情感在慢慢发酵。

就这么过了一会儿。

“……先生。”

他睁开眼睛，谨慎地问道：

“——您介意我触摸您……我是说，触摸您的身体吗？”

先生的动作和呼吸蓦地停掉一拍。

“……Credence，你这是……？”

“……我就是，想让您知道，我觉得您有多好。”

他用一只手肘微微支起身子，抬眼看向先生，道。

“……我也想让您知道，您到底有多么美好。”

一段长长、长长的沉默之后，先生终于又一次躺平，并伸手解开了他浴袍的腰带。

没有开灯。

即便双眼已经适应了黑暗，可是他仍然不能在这样的几乎无光的环境中看清楚先生的身体。

但是这没有关系。

他跨坐在先生身上，这样想。

先生向来都是最美的——即便没有任何视觉信息可以捕捉，他也从没有怀疑过这一点。

他咬紧了下唇内侧的唇肉，摒住呼吸，左手轻轻撑在先生的肩头，右手伸出，指尖抚上了先生的眼角。

他能感受到先生在他的动作下迅速闭上了双眼，但是却没有做出任何拒绝的反应。

他吞咽，定了定心神，开始挪动自己的指尖。

眼角的细纹，瘦削的脸颊，微尖的下巴。

——总是如清晨暖阳般的笑脸。

脖子上的细纹。突出的喉结。

——温柔地唤着自己的名字的声音。

厚实的胸膛。稍微有了些肚腩的小腹。

——每晚拥着自己入睡时的安全感。

还有左胸下传来的安定的心跳。

——永远承接着自己的脆弱的、本也脆弱的存在。

“……先生。”

他张口，觉得有多到可以淹没全世界的赞美话语全部涌到了自己的唇边，可一旦接触到空气，却全部都轻飘飘地化成了泡沫。

“先生。”

他几度尝试，却始终无法让那些华丽的词句在黑暗中绽放哪怕一点点应用的色彩。

“先生……”

他只能将右手笼在先生的左胸膛上，任凭先生的心跳传进自己的身体，将自己所有的思绪全部都震成热意，合着这一整天所感受到的所有那些过于激烈的情感，横冲直撞地涌上鼻腔和眼眶。

“——Percival先生。”

颤抖着最后吐出这几个音节，然后便紧紧抿上了唇瓣，生怕接下来会发出什么声音，出卖自己在眼眶里面打转的泪水。

然而。

“……孩子。”

先生柔软的声音就如夜风吹进纱帐，而抚上自己脸颊的手掌则有着抚慰的力量。

“你为什么要哭呢。”

“……我、我就是，”

他也抬起自己的手覆上先生的，使劲吸进一口气，摇了摇头。

“我就是——就是觉得先生明明这么好，可却有人曾经那样伤害您、轻视您，让您遭受了那么多痛苦……一想到这个，我就——”

“……Credence。”

先生拇指的指肚划过他的下眼眶，不着痕迹地抹去了他即将滑落的眼泪。

“可是你不是说，不管别人怎么说，你都不会改变你的想法吗。”

“那、那是当然！”

他忙不迭地点头，生怕先生误会了他的意思。

“我当然不会因为那些改变我的想法！……我只是——”

“……那就够了。”

先生拦下了他不得要领的解释，轻声道。

“Credence，你知道，也许之前那些给我留下的伤痛确实还没能痊愈。”

他看不到先生的表情，可他却能听出先生语气中如同夜来香般的笑意。

“……可是现在，有你在我身边，像这样触碰我、呼唤我，甚至为我流下眼泪——这对我来说，真的已经足够了。”

他觉得自己的眼泪瞬间便打湿了先生的手心。可他的大脑却给不出要松开先生的手的指示。

而先生却好像并不介意，只是仍然用拇指一下一下抹着自己泪哗哗的脸颊，又道：

“……说到这个，Credence，你知道今天我为什么会让你来我的房间么？”

他吸了吸鼻子，又摇摇头。

先生轻笑起来，道：

“……因为我觉得，如果有你在我身边，那么我就终于能够在我最私人的空间里面，彻底找回最真实的我。”

他将脸埋在先生的颈旁，又哭又笑了起来。

而先生则任由他这样做，一只手拍抚着他的背，同时像是剖白又像是自语地在他耳边喃喃道：

“……Credence，我是真的很庆幸，我当时找到了你；并且也是如此感激，你能像现在这样找到我。”

他在不成声的哭泣中，用尽了全身力气，回答了一句：

“……我也是。”

这晚之后，他们每天仍然会睡在一起——只不过是在先生的卧室里。


	9. Chapter 9

后来，他决定去试着打工。

倒不是说他不想进学校学习，只是他的基础知识实在是太薄弱了，大学里面任何最基础的课堂对他来说都有一定难度，所以他还是不得不放弃，转而采用另一种方式去切身体会这个世界。

而且，说实话，他其实也一点儿不介意尝试去外面工作——因为一来那有薪水，二来还能让他有理由继续每天让先生教他各种各样的知识——一举两得，何乐而不为呢？

所以，即便先生一再向他强调他可以不用着急，但是他还是决定早些开始，并且在约定去打工地的那天早早便穿戴好了等在客厅，得到先生欣慰的笑容一枚。

他想，他已经准备好要和先生过一种并肩前行的新生活了。

先生帮他联系的店家是一家面包房，据先生说那是他曾经的一位女学生和她后来的丈夫一起经营的店铺。

“Queenie是个很好的姑娘，但就是偶尔有些让人难以招架的热情，你不要被吓到就好。”

在去那里之前，先生曾经这样提醒他。他觉得自己已经做足了心理准备——可却还是被那一身鲜红裙子的姑娘弄得有些发懵。

“哇哦，甜心！”

金发姑娘一见到他就踩着小高跟鞋一路小跑迎了上来，拉起他的手仿佛见到了多年不见的老朋友一般笑得无比甜美。

“你一定就是传说中的Credence了，男孩！Graves教授跟我提起过你，他说你是——”

“……咳，Queenie，好久不见。”

姑娘马上就要像是江水一般流出来的话语被先生有些生硬地截断。她像是这才注意到身旁的先生一般顿时收了声并且迅速放开了他的手，稍微退后两步整理了一下衣角和头发，故作夸张地敛起神色清了清嗓子：

“Graves教授，好久不见。”

“……Queenie。”

先生很是无奈地叹了口气，摇了摇头。

“一段时间不见，你的待客之道就变成让顾客在店门口吹风了吗？”

“噢，不，当然不了，教授。快请进，请进。”

Queenie又一次笑起来，转身便开始往店里走，但边走还不忘边回头，对着他挤了挤眼睛。

“甜心，我们一会儿再好好聊。”

他根本不知道怎么回答，倒是先生一步迈上前，将自己半挡在了肩膀后面。

他不知道为什么觉得这个举动反而让Queenie脸上的笑容变得更灿烂了。

面包店不大，但布置得非常温馨舒适。小小的柜台里面东西摆得井井有条；放置面包的区域现在还是空的，但只看那些层层叠叠面包架就能想象这里的面包种类确实繁多；用餐区虽然只有两套桌椅，但却沐浴着整个店里最灿烂的阳光。

不过，让他最感兴趣的却是目光所及之处随处可见的“小动物”——不仅墙纸用的是简笔动物的主题，连柜台和用餐区的小桌上都摆着些奇奇怪怪的动物的小摆设。

“是不是特别可爱？”

Queenie像是注意到了他四处打量的目光，在安排他们在其中一个小桌两旁坐下时便这样问他，并且在得到他的首肯之后笑得像是个得到了糖果的小女孩儿。

“这个是Jacob的兴趣——哦，就是我的丈夫，也是这里的店主，他现在在后厨做准备呢——他当年在追求我的时候也认识了Newt，莫名其妙就和他成为了很好的朋友，然后就受到了那个生物学宅男的影响——”

“……Queenie。”

就在话题又一次要向自己无法跟上的方向展开的时候，仍然还是先生适时制止了她。

“先不说Credence现在还不知道Newt是谁——你不觉得先给客人倒两杯水才是符合规矩的吗？”

“噢，瞧我，这一激动就总是瞻前不顾后的。”

Queenie抬手轻拍了一下额角，小小地吐了吐舌尖。

“马上就去。教授还是咖啡两块糖不要牛奶吧？你呢，甜心，你想喝点什么？”

他在两秒钟以后才意识到她是在对自己说话。

“……噢，我。”

他仍然还没有从金发姑娘的气场中缓过神来，只得吞吞吐吐道。

“我就、水——”

“给他一杯热可可吧，Queenie。”

先生抢过他的话头这样说，同时伸过手来安抚地拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他放松。

“天气冷了，店里的暖气也还没有热起来，喝些热的没有坏处。”

“……唔、嗯。”

他在先生的拍抚下终于找回了些自己的节奏，这才后知后觉地抬起头来正视着眼前的红衣美女，努力让自己显得镇定大方，并且还带上了一个小小的微笑。

“……那么就、热可可。谢谢你，Queenie。”

而这次，倒是Queenie的反应慢了半拍。

“……哇哦，这真是——”

她的目光在自己和先生之间来来回回好几圈儿，像是有着无尽的感慨想要陈说。但就在自己开始担忧起她是不是又要提起一些自己难以应付的话题的时候，她却又突然恢复自如，在半空优雅地打了一个响指，念叨着“热可可，当然，没有问题”一路轻快地钻进了柜台里面，开始摆弄起了那里的厨具。

他眨巴着眼睛，看着那一裘红衣在柜台间转着圈儿，一时半会儿不知道该发表一些什么样的感想。

一声长叹从旁边幽幽地传过来。

“……所以我就说，你最好做好一些心理准备……”

先生揉着额角，有些脱力地道。

“……Queenie的热情从她的学生时代开始就让我难以招架，怎么结了婚之后也没能收敛一点……”

“……”

他看了看先生，又看了看那抹红色，又回过来看了看先生，几度迟疑，但还是没忍住将自己的疑惑说出了口：

“……我、我觉得我并不是很能想像Queenie小姐和先生一起做研究的样子……”

“……那是自然。”

先生一声苦笑，晃了晃脑袋。

“这姑娘当时会选择当我的研究生，完全是因为她的姐姐——Tina，就是那个我之前跟你说过的帮助过我很多的学生——先进了我的门下，而她出于姐妹情深也就跟着申请了进来。”

“……姐妹情深？”

他重复了一遍这个词，没敢问出来怎么这样就能轻轻易通过学校的审核。

不过先生接下来的话语立刻便给了他答案。

“Queenie虽然性格并不适合做研究，但是脑袋却足够聪明，只要她想弄明白的事情，确实没有什么能够难得住她。所以。”

“啊呀，难得听到教授这样夸我，这明天太阳是不是要从西边出来啦。”

甜美的女声又一次出奇不意地加入进来。抬头，看见红衣姑娘一手端着一个瓷杯，笑得人畜无害。

“想当年，不管我怎么对教授撒娇耍赖，可都没得到过什么好脸色看，论文照样次次被批得体无完肤——没想到事隔多年才能得到这样一个迟来的赞美什么的。”

说着，将一杯冒着香甜热气的可可在自己面前放下。

“这可是托了你的福呀，甜心。”

“……”

他双手捧过那个瓷杯，却没有立刻喝，而是在思虑片刻之后不解地道：

“……可是，Percival先生并没有那样严厉的？我在家里的时候，不管做出多么微小的进步，他都会——”

“……Credence。”

先生打断他，却没有看他，而是端起另外那杯咖啡，垂下眼帘不紧不慢地喝了一口。

“可可要趁热喝，不然就不好喝了。”

“……好的，先生。”

他隐约感觉到先生大概是不希望自己继续刚才那个话题，于是听话地住了嘴，也将饮料送到嘴边，抿了一口。

巧克力的苦、牛奶的甜和一些他并不知道到底是什么的香同时在他的舌尖炸开。他因为第一次喝到这样好喝的可可而一时忘记说话，又接连喝了好几口才想起来抬头发表感叹。

“这个真的好喝，先生！”

而先生则因为他的反应在唇角漾起一小朵微笑。

“孩子，你喜欢就好。”

“……哇哦。”

再一次地，一声小小的惊叹落在他们两人之间。

他诧异地看着先生迅速抹掉了唇边的微笑，换上了一副严肃的表情。

“……那么，Queenie。”

先生放下手中的瓷杯，抬头看向仍然笑意盎然的Queenie，公事公办地问：

“让Credence在这里打工的事情——”

“当然没有问题了，教授！”

Queenie则笑得满面春风地满口答应，顺便还向自己抛来一个意味深长的媚眼：

“我想，甜心的到来肯定能为我们增添很多乐趣的。”

他觉得他分明看到先生的肩膀瑟缩了一下，尽管他不知道那究竟是因为什么。


	10. Chapter 10

“Graves教授曾经被学生们称作‘冰山美人’——因为几乎没有人见过他真心笑起来是什么样子。”

午后的面包店里日光融融。

Queenie送走最后一位客人之后，将店门口的小牌牌翻成了“closed”，而后施施然回到店里，变戏法似的从柜台里面取出一个茶托，上面放着一壶红茶和三个茶杯，来到他面前坐下。

不一会儿，Jacob先生也从后厨出来，手中端着的盘子里面放着几块看起来是新烤好的面包，加入了他们。

他看着Queenie和Jacob先生无比自然地交换了一个亲吻，然后开始分工熟练地倒茶切面包。他想帮忙，却发现自己其实根本插不上手——这是他在店内见学的这一个上午一直有的感受，但眼前的女士和先生似乎都对此并不在意，只跟他说慢慢来就好——只能默默坐在那里，看Queenie把属于自己的那一份推到自己面前。

先生不在这里。上午进店之后没多久，他就被Queenie以“老在这里会影响男孩的见学”为理由赶走了，所以现在也没有人会拦着Queenie说她想说的。

他坐在那里，端起红茶抿了一口，听身上似乎散发出红茶香气的美丽女孩继续道：

“教授的学术水平非常高，学术成就远近闻名。可就是因为过于严厉难以亲近，所以很少有学生敢选他的课——而我的姐姐，Tina，就是那少数不怕死的学生之一。”

指尖无比优雅地夹起一块面包，Queenie笑着这样说。

“而我呢，就是因为担心我姐姐被那个冰块脸欺负，所以才硬着头皮追着姐姐考进去的。”

“可世界上哪有人会因为担心姐姐就能轻轻易考上那位名教授的研究生呢。”

Jacob先生听了，咧嘴笑了起来。

“这说明还是亲爱的你脑瓜好使。”

“啊，亲爱的你真会说话。”

Queenie偏过头便在Jacob先生脸上留下了轻轻一吻。

“不过亲爱的你知道吗，这句话上午教授也说过了呢。”

“什么？那个Graves教授吗？”

Jacob先生往嘴里送了一块面包，作惊讶状地睁大双眼。

“这可真是有点儿意外了。”

“亲爱的你也这么认为吧？”

Queenie说着，突然把目光投向了自己身上。

“不过关于这一点，我们的甜心估计是有些不同意见？——上午你的话被教授打断了，不过我还很是想听呢。”

“……啊，是！”

被突然点名的他肩膀一震，囫囵咽下口中的面包坐得直了些，却换来年轻夫妇的轻笑。

“Credence，你可以不必这么紧张。”

Jacob先生边笑边冲他说。

“既然Graves教授拜托我们照顾你，你就大可以把这里当成第二个家，随意就好。”

他因为这话脸上一热，小小地点了点头，不过还是遵照先生教导的餐桌礼仪把手中的东西都放了下，才又一次开口道：

“……Percival先生的话，在家里面确实没有那样严厉的。”

他回想着之前那段时间和先生经历的时光，缓慢而认真地道。

“我一开始到家里的时候，真的什么都不会，连话都不太讲得清，可是Percival先生不但从不生气，反而一直在鼓励我，总是在夸奖我是个好孩子，即便我只是做了些无比微不足道的事情。”

说到这儿，他突然意识到什么地补充道：

“啊而且，Percival先生真的很经常笑的——他笑起来那么好看，怎么会给人留下随便就会欺负人的印象呢。”

话音刚落，便见年轻的夫妇彼此交换了一个混合着惊喜和了然的眼神，而后又齐刷刷地将那眼神中的热意投注到了自己身上。

“甜心，你知道吗，我是真的很开心听到你这么说。”

Queenie指尖摆弄着一小块面包，声音沉静下去，听起来更加动人了些。

“你要知道，我刚才跟你说的教授在学校里面的评价没有半句话是骗你的——教授就是那样一个不苟言笑的人。虽然实际和他关系好些了之后，你会发现他其实很不错，待人接物都得体有道，但也就仅只如此了。……没有人能真正走近他的身旁，更别提走进他的内心了——连Newt都没能做到这点。”

Newt。他因为这个再度出现的名字歪了歪头，Jacob先生见状，立刻好心解答了他的疑问：

“NewtScamander，一个英国的小天才，研究生物学的，博士还没有毕业的时候就已经研究成果丰厚了。他曾经来过美国做访问学者，就在Graves先生的学校里面。”

“而他会和Graves教授成为私交甚好的朋友，是因为他也是个男同性恋者。”

Queenie接过话头，继续解释道。

“他和教授应该是通过他们特有的渠道认识的，具体的我也不太清楚，但就是当我和姐姐意识到的时候，他就总是会来找教授谈天喝茶了。……偷偷告诉你，我的姐姐还曾经对那个生物学小宅男动过点儿少女心思呢，不过后来因为知道了他的性取向就只能把这感情扼杀在摇篮里了。”

“嘿，别总是拿你姐姐说笑。到时候她要是知道你把她的事情到处乱说，被教训的可是我。”

Jacob先生哭笑不得地锤了Queenie的臂膀一下。

“不过，在Newt在美国那段时间，你们其实还不知道教授的性取向的吧？”

“是的，我们不知道——当时我们只知道Newt和教授关系很好，但却没有深究过是因为什么。”

Queenie点点头，道。

“实际上，在Newt离开美国、姐姐和我又相继毕业之后的很长一段时间，我们也都从不知情——直到那件事情发生。”

那件事情。

不需Queenie明言，他便明白这几个字中所包含的意义，藏在餐桌底下放在膝头的双手不自觉地便握起了拳。

“那件事情发生的时候，姐姐已经在别的大学做起了讲师，而我已经和Jacob结婚，和教授都有很长时间没有联络了——但我们仍然在得知消息之后第一时间赶到了教授身边。”

Queenie说到这里，像是察觉到了他的紧绷，于是便给了他一个安抚的笑容，道：

“别担心，甜心。虽然我们一直和教授没有那样亲密的交情，但我们仍然知道教授是一个多么好的人，所以我们当然不会因为那样的事情就对教授有所非议——哦以及，这个‘我们’里面自然包括Jacob亲爱的。”

Jacob先生及时地点了点头，补充道：

“我是在Queenie还在读书的时候追求的她，所以自然和教授也有些不深不浅的交情。”

“总而言之。”

Queenie难得地承担起了精炼总结的角色，这样说道。

“我们想着在这样困难的时刻一定得有人帮他，所以又一次来到了教授身边。……可是甜心你知道吗，当我们再次见到教授的时候，他仍然还是原来那个样子——挺直的脊背，冷峻的面庞，低沉的声音——而且连抱怨都不曾发出一声。

……他就是用一种仿佛在朗读事不关己的公文的语气对我们说，接下来一段时间他没有课了要回家休养，所以让我们也暂时不用来学校找他了。”

“我们也提出过至少要帮他收拾一下办公室，但也被他拒绝了。”

Jacob先生接着说。

“而在那之后，有一段时间我们谁都没有联系上他过——不是没有尝试，而是他没有回应过我们任何一个人的联络，连Newt发来的邮件都没有回。”

“而这甚至让那个英国小宅男急得扔下了手头的工作，千里迢迢就赶来了美国。”

Queenie说着，挑起一个笑容，试图让气氛变得不那么沉重，不过收效甚微。

她耸了耸肩膀，不再做多余的尝试，而是继续道：

“总之，后来我们都急得不行，终于还是决定采取下下策——到教授家门口堵门。Newt给他邮寄过东西，知道他家的地址。……我们当时想的是，只要能见到教授一眼，确定他还安好就行。”

“……只不过，就只要看上一眼，你就会知道，Graves教授当时有多么不好。”

Jacob先生叹息着摇了摇头，伸手拍了拍Queenie放在桌上的手，又轻轻握住。

Queenie给了他一个感激的眼神，这才又接着把说了下去：

“……是的，当时教授的状况岂止是不好，简直就是糟透了。”

她低下头去，声音里面漫溢出疼痛。

“枯槁，破碎，虚无……总之所有那些听起来就让人绝望的词，似乎都可以用来形容当时的教授。但即便如此，教授却仍然将我们拒之门外，坚持不让我们靠近他。……我们最终是在几度软磨硬泡之下才让教授答应让我们每天拜访他短短一两个小时的。”

“艰苦卓绝的战争。”

Jacob先生苦笑着说道。

“不过倒也不是不能理解——Graves教授向来都是一个自视甚高的人，不肯轻易将自己最不像样子的一面展示给别人也在情理之中。……但在那段时间，对于想要帮助他的我们来说，这可真是个极难攻克的关卡，因为Graves教授不接受同情，也不接受安慰……”

“……我们没有人能够真正触碰到他的内心，即便我们谁都能看出来他的内心已经是一片断井颓垣。”

Queenie插话道，表情同样苦涩。

“所以，最后，我们能采取的方式只能是拜托Newt，让他联系了一些美国的同性恋运动家，并给教授提供了一些最新的消息。我们想，如果我们不能在已经发生的事上起到任何帮助，那么至少要让教授不要老被那些事情占据了注意力，永远走不出来。

而事实证明，我们在一定程度上是对的——Graves教授确实很快加入了他们，并且以一种惊人的势头重新夺回了他曾经有的骄傲。

……只是。”

Queenie停了下来。

Jacob先生将椅子挪得离她更近了些，一手环上她的肩头。

她缓缓吐出一口气，这才将下半句轻轻说出了口：

“……只是在那之后，本来就不那么经常露出笑容的教授，就再也没能真心笑过了。”

——所有这些快意与满足所堆砌出来的，终究只是一个外壳。看起来光鲜亮丽，实则一碰就破。

——彩虹色的狂欢结束之后的那天晚上，当我回到家里，对着满屋子的黑暗与冷清的时候，突然觉得被一头名为孤独的野兽吞没。

——在那次暴行之中所遭受到的痛苦突然又一次毫无征兆地肆虐了我的身体。那让我觉得我又一次破碎一地。……不，确切地说应该是，我的外壳终于坍塌，露出了里面从未好过的碎片。

——……可这一次，我却根本不知道该如何修复它。

脑海中突然便又浮现出了那天清晨的场景，那些先生对他说过的话。

虽然已经过去了一段时日，可他仍然能清晰回忆出其中的每一个细节——他记得先生当时的声音低沉，可语气却无比平静。那让他感到了压抑，甚至疼痛，可却没有让他意识到，那压抑和疼痛之下，到底埋着多深的绝望。

他将自己的经历与先生的作比，自以为能够理解先生的苦楚，可现在看来，自己理解的可能根本就不及先生所经受的万分之一。

……但即便如此。

他想着，紧紧咬住了后牙根。

即便如此——即便先生所面对的现实比自己预想的还要沉重无数倍——自己也从不后悔、也绝不会动摇选择站在先生身边、帮先生分担重任这件事情。

因为，在自己和先生相处的这不长不短的时间里，自己所得到的所有那些——先生温柔的眉眼，沉稳的声音，温暖的体温，甚至透明的眼泪——都是那样真实且珍贵——

——让人想要拼尽全力，去守护一辈子。

“嘿，甜心。”

猛地抬眼，这才意识到Queenie此刻正看着自己。她的表情已经不是刚才那样的阴郁，而是换上了一种几乎可以说得上是慈爱的微笑。

眨眨眼，发现连旁边的Jacob先生都在用类似的表情看着自己了。

他不明所以，只听得Queenie悠悠道：

“甜心，你知道你刚才是一种什么样的表情吗？”

他茫然地摇摇头，却见女孩笑得更开：

“——我要守护Percival先生一辈子——是这样的已经很有成熟男人气概的表情呢。”

脸颊烧到发烫只是一瞬间的事，他觉得自己甚至都听到了血液上涌的嗡鸣声。

可眼前的年轻夫妇却对视一眼，而后纷纷笑出来了。

“大概就得是这样单纯又有勇气的孩子，才能得到Graves教授身边的一席之地吧。”

Jacob先生感叹，得到Queenie的频频点头。

“是呀。当时教授跟我说，他收养了一个男孩儿，并且因为这个男孩儿而重新找回了生命的意义什么的，我还在疑惑到底得是个什么样的家伙就这么做到了我们好几个人都没能做到的事情……”

舒出一口气，她收了收笑容，可眼波仍然盈满了暖暖笑意地看向他。

“直到我今天见到你，甜心，我终于明白是为什么了。”

“……我、那个……”

他被两个人的眼神与笑声弄得有些慌神儿，只顾着出声否认。

“我其实、也没做什么特别的事情……”

“但也只有你，能让教授重新露出那样的笑容的。”

Queenie语调轻巧，可言辞恳切。

“我能看得出来，你们对于彼此来说，都是对方生命里面不可或缺的一部分。”

“……不可或缺……”

他喃喃地重复了一遍这个词，觉得脸上又一阵发烫于是下意识地摇了摇头，但摇完又觉得不对，赶忙又慌乱地点了点头，可仍然觉得哪里不对，所以还是摇了摇头。

“我、我不知道——不，我的意思是，我当然希望能一直留在先生身边，我、我也希望先生是这么觉得的——但是——”

“甜心，告诉我。”

Queenie打断他的慌不择言，只是笑得玄妙地问他：

“你爱Graves教授吗？”

“当然！”

他无比肯定地即答，却得到Queenie挑起的一边眉毛。

他想问自己的回答哪里不妥，但却在还没来得及发问的时候，便见面前的姑娘一个转头，将一个轻浅的亲吻啄在了Jacob先生的唇角，而后转过头来笑颜如花地问自己：

“——那你想对教授做同样的事情吗？”


	11. Chapter 11

——那你想对教授做同样的事情吗？

简直天问。

那天之后，他无时无刻不再想这个问题——在家里也想，打工的时候也想——想得心神不宁百爪挠心，可就是得不出一个确切的答案。

他知道自己在被Queenie提问之前，确实是从没考虑过这个问题的——Percival先生对他来说一直就像一道暖光，供他衣食起居，也教给他自立与包容——他知道自己喜欢先生，非常非常喜欢，即使说是爱也不为过的那种喜欢，但却从来没想过要将这种喜欢转化为一种更为亲密的东西，像是，亲吻。

然而，要说他是不是就完全不想亲吻先生，答案却也是否定的。他自己想象过很多次，觉得自己对亲吻先生这件事情不但没有抵触，反而跃跃欲试——如果先生能允许他这样做哪怕一次，他也会毫不犹豫地品尝一下先生唇瓣的味道。

然而的然而，话又说回来，如果先生这辈子都不会允许自己的亲吻，那么自己会因此就和先生产生隔阂吗？答案当然也是否定的。他牢记着先生的笑容，也牢记着先生的眼泪，更牢记着先生在那晚拥着自己说出自己让他变得完整时安稳的呼吸。他比其他任何事情都确信的，就是不管发生什么或者不发生什么，自己都绝对不会想要离开先生身边，绝对不会。

那么，所以问题就来了：

——自己到底想不想那样做呢？

Jacob先生私下里找过一次自己。

他趁Queenie不在的时候拉住自己，说他的妻子有一颗七窍玲珑心，很多事情一眼就看得通透，但正是因为如此，有时才会过于急切，反而顾及不到别人的感受。

他说，爱的形状有很多种，每个人找到的都不一样。Queenie希望你也能和Graves教授得到如同我和她之间一般的甜蜜，但却忘记去问你们到底是如何想的。

他拍着自己的肩膀，告诉自己不用着急，可以慢慢去思索，自己和教授之间的爱到底是一种什么样子，而自己又希望其变成什么样子。

他最后笑着跟自己说，如果需要什么帮助，他会在任何时候毫不犹豫地出一份力。

实话讲，他确实很感谢Jacob先生对自己的开导，但却觉得那对让他理清他脑子里面乱成一锅粥的情绪没有什么帮助。

“爱的形状”——这词汇实在是过于抽象，对于在一段时间之前连“爱”的边角都没有触碰过的他来讲实在是过于难以想定了。

可这次，他却不能向先生寻求帮助了。毕竟，再怎么想，“我不知道我到底想不想要吻您，您觉得呢”这种问题也实在太诡异了，他是绝对不可能问的出口的。

所以，现在的状况就是，他每天在家和面包店间两点一线，生活得简单却充实，不论是书本知识还是待人接物的能力都在日益见长，可心中的问题却始终无解。

那让他觉得有些焦躁，并且偶尔会将这种焦躁表露出来。他确信先生已经察觉到自己心里有事儿了，因为他能意识到偶尔先生会试探地问他打工上是不是遇到了问题，但他除了“没有，先生”之外什么都回答不了。

他知道这样的搪塞绝对不可能消解先生的担忧，也知道自己还没有一颗那么大的心脏能够将这样的问题自己一个人藏得太久。他甚至觉得也许不久之后的某一天，自己就会忍不住趴在先生面前哭着诉说自己奇怪的问题，即便自己无比肯定那除了让先生徒增困扰之外没有其他任何用处。

他衷心地希望那一天不要来临，或者至少，晚一些来临。

而这一次，他觉得上天也许真的听到了他的祈祷。

他在崩溃之前，意外碰到了一个能够听他诉说的人。

他见到了Newt先生。

Newt先生这次是为了拜访先生而来到的美国，学术交流，按照先生的话讲。而让自己见一下这位传说中的英国天才是先生的主意，对方也没有拒绝，于是他便翘了一天班，和先生一起留在了家里。

Newt先生有着一头金棕色的卷发和一双颜色奇妙的眼睛——某个角度看是蓝色，某个角度看是绿色，某个角度看又变成褐色——让人印象深刻，百看不厌。

只不过，他似乎并不太喜欢让人盯着他的眼睛看。他在踏进先生家门后就几乎没有和自己对视过，只是被先生很快带到沙发上坐下，然后一直微蜷着背、低着头。即便自己给他端茶倒水，他也只是扫了自己一眼便又很快移开了目光，低声说了一声谢谢。

他有些伤心地想Newt先生是不是并不喜欢自己这个和学术没有任何关系的人留在这里，所以提出要进屋去或者还是去面包店，但却被先生苦笑着驳回。

“Newt他只是有些认生。”

先生这样解释，而Newt先生只是配合着快速点了点头。

他这才犹犹豫豫地在先生身边坐下，听先生开始了这次谈话。

谈话的内容一开始还是些日常的寒暄和近况报告。先生正式向他们二人介绍了对方，并且聊了一些自己来到这个家里之后的事情，那让自己还能偶尔加入进来，补充两句。

可是一段时间之后，谈话就开始慢慢走向了一个自己听不懂的领域。Newt先生问起了先生近来做的研究，可先生却摇摇头，说最近他一直在休整，没有什么实质性的进展。Newt先生闻言，便开始讲起了一些关于法律、政治、婚姻还有同性的问题。

“同性婚姻从来不是终点。得到婚姻权利，仅仅意味着我们才刚刚站在起跑线上，这一点您肯定比我要清楚。”

似乎是说到了关心的问题，Newt先生终于挺起了胸，平视着先生，这样说道。

“现在的婚姻制度说白了还是异性恋社会的产物。得到这个权利从来不意味着得到了我们应有的空间。‘lovewins’的口号在这样的语境下显得多么荒唐已经有很多人提过了，不需要我再多说。”

他说着，语速越来越快，声调也越来越高。

“同性爱者有着自己的文化、习俗和行为方式，样态很多，不能也不应该被婚姻制度所束缚。可现在的状况却是，很多人因为得到了婚姻权利就放弃继续运动了，这让我实在很痛心。Graves教授，您刚好是做法理研究的。我想如果您能从法理的层面对现行婚姻制度提出一些有针对性的见解，对于今后的运动肯定也能有很大促进——”

“……Newt。”

先生却只是长叹一声，再次摇了摇头。

“我知道运动仍然需要继续，也知道运动还在呼唤理论，只是……我前一段时间实在是太疲惫了，一时半会儿很难再回到那个状态。……更何况。”

他说着，回头看了自己一眼。

“我现在还有Credence，我不可能在考虑之后的计划的时候不和他商量就擅自决定。”

“……”

Newt先生有着奇妙虹彩的眼珠像是在审视什么一般地来回动了动，随后又一次塌下了肩膀，语气恢复了原来的平缓：

“……Graves教授，我知道您一路走来一直很艰难，也知道您现在在尝试开始一种新的生活。但我就是……就是想让您知道，政治运动也从不等人，而您的理论在学界又影响重大，不仅我在美国的朋友在呼唤您的归来，就连在英国都有很多人对您抱有期待……”

“……我知道，Newt，你说的这些我心里都有数。”

先生这次终于点了一下头，态度也柔和下来，道。

“但就是，再给我些时间，好么？你知道的，学术这东西，急也急不来的——”

手机铃声突然在他们之间响起。

先生低下头，从口袋里掏出手机看了一眼，然后抱歉地对Newt先生说必须得接，便径自起身去了阳台，并顺手关上了阳台的落地窗。

客厅里面只剩下了他和Newt先生。他不知道如何和对方说话，而对方似乎又在思索着什么没有顾及自己，于是整个房间变得异常安静。

这样的安静让他得以去回想刚才听到的那些话——虽然大部分他都不是很能理解，但里面确实有几个词让他十分在意。比如“婚姻”，比如“样态很多”……比如“爱”。

他隐约觉得，这和自己最近一直在苦恼的问题似乎有着些许关联，虽然他也说不好那到底会是一种什么关联。

可他却不确定自己到底能不能在这样的场合将自己的问题问出口。……毕竟Newt先生……他看起来确实有些难以交流。

但，出人意料的是，就在他因为内心的困惑而坐立不安时，倒是Newt先生先开口了：

“……呃，Credence。”

他唤自己，语气有那么点儿小心翼翼。

“……我在想，你是不是……是不是有些问题想要问我？……或许还是、和Graves教授有关的问题？”

他没忍住倒吸一口气，几乎要怀疑眼前的男人会什么魔法。

但男人只是有些促狭地笑笑，快速解释道：

“……就，从刚才开始，你的目光就一直在教授的背影和我之间游移了。”

顿了顿，努力笑得更加友好了一些。

“……我想，也许你可能会需要一些帮助……？”

他想，也许把自己的问题托付给Newt先生，其实也并没有那么难。


	12. Chapter 12

“……呃，我想我的问题听起来会有些诡异。……您、您能冷静地听我说完吗？”  
试探地做个开场白，得到Newt先生的点头应允。  
“不过我想我们得快点儿。”  
Newt先生的声音严肃，听不出任何调侃或轻视的意味。  
“毕竟，教授随时都有可能回来。”  
他闻言，又一次抬眼匆匆瞄了一眼阳台上的背影——先生仍然将手机按在耳朵旁，看起来一时半会儿不像会结束的样子——可这谁又能说得准呢。  
他咽下一口口水，快速对Newt先生点了点头，然后一边在心下念着“简明扼要、简明扼要”一边深呼吸，最后鼓起勇气，张口：  
“……我、我不确定我是不是想亲吻先生……我不知道怎样是对的。”  
……呃，好像有些太简明扼要了。  
他看到Newt对着他瞪大那双好看的浅色眼睛，才猛然意识到这一点。  
“……哦不我、我的意思就是、”  
一下乱了阵脚，他慌忙找补着语言。  
“我是说，我之前真的从来没有想过这个！我、我喜欢先生，非常喜欢，可我完全没有想到过这个。可是、可是Queenie问我想不想这样做，好像这样做是件好事，但Jacob先生又跟我说让我自己决定什么是好的……但我——我也不知道，我觉得我想尝试，可这其实也没有那么重要……不，也不能说不那么重要，但就是，和我能一直和先生在一起这件事比起来，亲吻什么的根本不重要，我需要先生，我也想让先生需要我，只要为了这一点，其余什么我都可以——”  
“……我明白了。”  
相对于他的慌张，Newt先生倒是十足镇定，表情若有所悟。  
他立刻住了嘴，咬住下唇，等待着对方的结论。  
而Newt先生——Newt先生甚至连犹豫都没犹豫一个，就像是说着天气真不错一般地在他耳边扔下了一个重磅炸弹：

“——这是‘性’和‘爱’的问题，Credence。”

他知道性。  
或者该说，先生曾经作为一种知识，教给他过什么是“性”。  
当时的先生拿着一本人体生理结构与健康的教材，指着那上面的种种图画和照片，一点一点地给他讲解了什么是男女的性征，男女的性器，以及各个器官的机理和功能。先生还说明了什么是性欲和性冲动，甚至还给他大致描述了一遍性活动——包括男女、男男、女女，还有自慰——的过程。  
他记得，那时他还在学习成长的初步阶段，对一切都还懵懵懂懂，并且还没能完全走出之前的阴影。虽然先生讲解的态度非常认真端正，并且一再告诉他这都是常识，没什么可害羞，更没什么可耻，但他还是无法控制地想起在孤儿院时，每当自己的身体出现了那些和“性”有关的变化，养母就会打骂自己、好像自己就是一团垃圾那样的场景。那让他又羞愧，又害怕，乃至抓住先生的袖口发起抖来。而先生见状，便也不再继续，只是把书合上放在一边，然后搂过他的肩膀，一边轻柔地拍抚，一边用沉稳如同暖茶一般的声调对他说：  
“Credence。没事，别怕。你现在还无法接受这些的话，我们可以慢慢来。”  
停下来，等自己的呼吸顺畅一些了，又继续道：  
“但是我还是希望你记住，Credence，你的身体是你不可抛弃的一部分，所以你要学着去接受它、了解它、保护它，并且让它感到快乐。……并且，如果可以，”  
顿了顿。  
“……如果可以，也希望你在以后遇到你全心全意爱着的人的时候，能够没有任何顾虑地用你的身体去表达和接收爱意。”  
回忆中止。  
因为他感觉到自己的手背被人戳了戳。  
思绪猛地落回来，看到Newt先生凑得离自己近了些，眼神关切。  
他这才想起来自己也是需要呼吸的。  
“……哦我、呃、我没事，但我就是——”  
胡乱吞吐着氧气和词句，他甩了甩头，却甩不掉刚才那段回忆和Newt先生的话一起给他带来的冲击。  
“……我就是、就是从没想过我对Percival先生的想法，会是，性，这一类的……”  
声音越来越小，他觉得自己已经好久没有像这样脑袋里面一锅粥过了。  
然而Newt先生却依然无比正经：  
“亲吻在某种程度上也算是性爱的一环，毕竟那能让人感受到性快感。”  
他觉得脑子里面的那锅粥都要开始摇晃起来了。  
“不过，‘性’不必然和‘爱’联系在一起——我想你问题的根本就在此了，Credence。”  
然而还没有真的摇晃起来，就因为这一句话而静止了。  
“……这、这是……什么意思？”  
他犹疑地问，隐约觉得哪里不对，却又说不上来是哪里。所以他只能听Newt先生波澜不惊地给他解释：  
“就是说，虽然人们倾向于把‘性’和‘爱’放在一起理解，但它们其实从来都不是一回事。——有的人有恋人或者伴侣，但是却一辈子不做爱，或者不和自己的伴侣做爱；但也有的人从来没有什么亲密关系，却能快乐地做一辈子爱，这都说不好。但这其实都是个人选择的问题，没有什么对或错。……而你的问题就在于，Credence。”  
Newt先生快速地总结道。  
“Queenie觉得你爱Graves教授，所以想鼓励你和教授产生性爱关系。但你自己却又觉得，在你们的关系之中，爱已经有了，可性却并不是个必需品。其实就是这么简单。”  
说完，等了一会儿，却见他给不出任何像样的反应，于是想了想，又补充道：  
“我想，这没有谁对谁错的问题，只有你觉得好不好的问题。……所以，现在的问题应该是，你理想的和Graves教授的‘性—爱’关系里，到底如何去配比这两者？”  
目瞪口呆。  
他从来没想过，自己之前苦恼了那么久的问题，竟然就是类似于“1+1=2”和“0+2=2”这两个算式之间选哪个这样的问题。他觉得这实在有点儿过于简单化了，可又偏偏想不到法子反驳。而Newt先生的脸上又写满了真诚的笃定，他觉得自己根本没有任何余地能够怀疑自己是得到了错误的建议。  
只是。  
“……可这、这也不是我能决定的问题呀……”  
他有些弱气地开口，目光又瞟过阳台上的背影。  
“即使我想选1+1=2，可我怎么知道先生是不是觉得0+2=2更好一些……”  
“那就问教授啊。”  
又一次，Newt先生云淡风轻地便给他抛下了一记炸弹。  
他觉得自己被炸得几乎要从沙发上跳起来了。  
“什什什什什么这这这怎么——”  
“怎么不行呢。”  
Newt先生却眨巴着眼睛，语气很生无辜。  
“如果你觉得你们之间的情感并不会因为‘性’而被影响的，那么这个话题当然是可以拿出来讨论的啊。”  
“……可、可我不确定先生也是这么想的啊……”  
说到这儿，他又像个被戳破的皮球一样泄气下去了。  
“毕竟我们之间从来没有谈起过类似的话题，而且先生之前又有过那样的经历……如果、如果我说起这样的话题被先生讨厌了……”  
“……Credence。”  
几乎带上哭腔的泄气话被打断，他眨眨眼，看见Newt先生此刻正看着自己，那双总是因为认生而在躲闪的眼睛里此时却有着无比坚毅的亮光。

“——相信我，Graves教授绝对不会和一个他认为会伤害他的人一起考虑未来的。”

——我现在还有Credence，我不可能在考虑之后的计划的时候不和他商量就擅自决定。  
先生适才的话语还有听到这话之后Newt先生若有所思的目光突然一下又闪回他的脑海里。  
他愣了愣，而后才后知后觉地意识到，这一句简单的话里面，包含着多少切实的重量。  
而这多少给了他一些振作起来的勇气。  
“……那、那……”  
“就把你刚才跟我讲的那些话，不留遗漏地跟教授讲就好了。”  
Newt先生没有给他继续发问的机会，而是直接这样说，甚至还附上了一个鼓励的小小微笑。  
“相信我，你——你们——会没事的。”  
话音刚落，落地窗被拉开的声音便回荡在了耳边。  
抬头，看见先生迈进屋来，做着双手拢在唇边呵气的动作。  
“抱歉抱歉。是学会打来的电话，一不小心就聊太久了。”  
先生语带歉意地这样说，但落在他耳朵里，却完全变成了“先生穿着单薄的衣服在没有暖气的窗台上站了好久”的提醒。  
他唰地站起身来，也顾不上对Newt先生说声谢谢，便直接端起先生的茶杯，扔下一句“先生您坐，我这就去烧水”就冲进了厨房，点起了热水壶。  
而因为厨房是开放式连着客厅的缘故，他没有漏听到Newt先生发出的轻快的低笑。  
“笑什么？”  
这是先生的声音，无疑带着些讶异。  
Newt先生却没有收住他的笑意，边笑边说：  
“没什么。就只是在想，这次我来，感觉您的房子比原来那样子有生活气息多了。”  
停下来，似乎有意又似乎无心地稍微抬高了声音，道：

“——这真的让我觉得，一切都会变得更好的。”

他在厨房里，紧紧握着先生的茶杯的杯把儿，终于暗自下定了决心。


	13. Chapter 13

“……先生，我有话对您说。”

那天晚上，当先生提醒他去洗漱准备睡觉的时候，他没有听从，而是拉住先生的腕子，用一种不容拒绝的语气这样说。

而先生在听到他这话后，甚至犹豫都没有犹豫一下便点了头，再一次在他身边坐了下来。

他知道，这是因为先生这段时间一直在担忧自己有心事，一直在找机会想和自己谈话。

但他想，先生一定不会知道，自己的心事，竟然是一些和他自身、和“爱”以及和“性”有关的东西。

他无法预测当自己把那些话说出来之后，先生会做出什么样的反应。他甚至仍然没有百分百的自信先生不会因此厌恶自己。

但他仍然觉得，是时候和先生坦白了。

理由很简单——只是因为爱。

“先生。”

他清了清嗓子，用一种镇定而坦然的姿态起了话头。

“接下来我说的话，可能会让您吃惊，甚至不快，但请您相信我，我绝没有半点儿想要伤害您的意思，所以不论如何，听我把它们说完，好么？”

打了千百遍腹稿的话就这么流畅地从他口中流出。

先生的神情些许困惑，但还是点了点头。

他短而深地换出一口气。

“……是这样的，先生。”

而后逼迫着自己毫不闪躲地看进先生的双眼，说了起来：

“之前，有一次Queenie突然问我，问我想不想要像她亲吻Jacob先生那样亲吻您。……实际上，我在那之前从来没有考虑过这样的问题，但后来我想，如果一定要我给出一个答案的话，我想我的回答是肯定的——是的，先生，我想亲吻您，就像Queenie亲吻Jacob先生那样。”

这话和他上午说给Newt先生的并不完全一样——经过了大半天的思考沉淀，他的意志变得更为坚定，意愿也变得更为清明。

只是，先生的反应，却和Newt先生如出一辙了。

但这一次，他没有因为先生瞪大的双眼和停滞的呼吸而自乱阵脚，而是径自说下去：

“然而，先生，我必须得说，虽然我想那么做，但却不是‘必须’那样做。……Newt先生说，这是关于‘性’和‘爱’的问题。如果真是如此的话，那我想我应该是，在还没有任何关于‘性’的念头的时候就爱上了您，并且之后也会一直爱您，不论‘性’会不会加入到我们的关系当中。”

稍作停顿，不动声色地观察了一下先生脸上的表情，却没有捕获到任何有用的信息——此时先生的脸上，连刚才的震惊都没有了，只剩下了一种静默的深沉。

他不知道这到底代表了什么。他只能继续把话说下去。

“……先生，我现在会向您说起这个，并不是我想向您苛求什么，或者逼迫您什么。我只是……只是想让您知道我对您的爱到底是个什么形状，并且想知道您的想法——我向您保证，不论您的回答是什么，我对您的爱都不会改变——所以也请您不要有任何顾虑地告诉我您是怎么想的。……所以，先生。”

吞咽。

“——如果我请求您允许我亲吻您，您会答应吗？”

他这话问得听起来异常镇定，连尾音都没抖一个——他觉得自己这辈子从来没有表面上如此镇定过——可实际上他觉得自己的后背已经全然汗湿，连握紧的手心里面都是水漉漉的。

而先生。

……先生仍然没有作出任何反应。

他就像是掉入了一种永恒的迷思一般，保持着一种深沉的静默看向自己。他在他的脸上看不出厌烦，也找不到喜悦，有的只是似乎能持续到宇宙尽头的若有所思。

他觉得他背上的汗水都要凝成水珠往下流了。而他内心的某个角落甚至在尖声吼叫着一些歇斯底里的恐慌和绝望。

但他却没有把这些表现出来分毫。他不敢也不能这么做。

他就只是坐在那里，和先生一样一动不动——一动不动地等着那仿佛来自天外的、最终的审判。

许久。许久。几乎让他失去时间概念那么久。

“……Credence。”

先生终于——终于发出了那开天辟地般的声音。

只是那声音表达的，却不是他预想中的肯定或是否定。而是。

“……我有两件事，需要向你确认。”

即便他在开始这场对话之前已经在脑中模拟过无数中展开，但这无疑是他不曾料想过的一种。

他无法预测这场对话接下来会发展到何方。

但他不得不点头说，好。

先生缓慢地眨了两下眼，道：

“……其一。”

他摒住呼吸，拳头握得更紧，指尖在掌心按出痛感。

“你刚才说的那些话，Credence，确确实实每字每句都是你内心所想，而不是被Queenie或者Newt灌输了什么吗？”

他想都没想便立刻摇头似拨浪鼓。

“不，没有。Queenie和Newt先生他们只是给了我一些提示，但我会说那些绝对不是因为他们想让我那么说——我可以向您起誓，先生，那些话的每字每句都是我内心所想，绝对不带丝毫虚假。”

先生听罢，点了点头，像是完全接受了他的说法，并没有深究，而是再度发问：

“……那么，其二。Credence。”

他觉得自己的后牙都咬得发疼了。

“——你知道你刚才说的那些话，究竟意味着什么吗？”

他突然一下便觉得脑子一阵发懵。

他不知道先生为什么要问他这样的问题——因为在他看来，爱就意味着爱，亲吻就意味着亲吻，其中的含义不会比这多，也不会比这少，就是这样明确清晰——可先生却似乎并不这样觉得。

先生问自己，知不知道自己说那些话到底意味着什么。

……可他能怎么回答呢？……他又该知道些什么呢？

因为这突如其来的混乱，他半晌没能答话。

而先生见他没有反应，倒也不急不恼，只是轻轻叹了口气。

“……果然，孩子，我就知道你还没有考虑到其他一些事情。这不怪你，当然，因为你还对很多事情并没有概念，但就是——”

“……先生。”

他因为心中的混乱和涌上心头的急躁而失却了一些耐心，打断了先生不得要领的话，抢着问道：

“我应该知道些什么？”

“……”

先生又看着他沉默了一会儿，像是在斟酌到底要不要把这场对话继续下去。

而他当然不会让先生就这样结束掉这次对话，于是用目光死死抓着先生的目光，不依不饶。

片刻之后，先生终于又是一声叹息。

“……Credence。”

他说，语气中带上了些无奈。

“你要知道，你刚才说的那些话——如果你确实发自真心，并且我没有理解错的话——实际上是代表了，”

不自然地磕绊了一下。

“……你想和我成为恋人，或者说，伴侣，类似这样的关系。”

他歪起头，脑海中快速过了一下这两个词汇。

“……我不觉得这有什么问题？”

“……可我们现在在法律上，是养父与养子啊，孩子。”

先生的无奈终于化成了苦笑展露在了脸上。

“那就意味着，我们在——在法律规定的意义上，是不可以成为恋人，或者伴侣的。”

……噢。

他使劲眨了一下眼睛。愣了愣。而后又眨了一下。

……这确实，是一个一直以来被他忽视掉的问题了。

“……那、那先生的意思是、”

他被这个如同飞来横祸一般的问题砸得晕头转向，适才好不容易撑出来的那种坦然和淡定自然也被丢掉了九霄云外。

他只能磕磕巴巴地用一种自己听起来都有点可怜的声调小声问道：

“是如果我还想这样留在先生身边，就、就不能——不能那样爱着先生吗？”

“……倒也并非如此。”

先生摇了摇头。他注意到先生此时的眼神温和，不带有任何否定的色彩。

“我只是想说，‘父子’和‘伴侣’这两种关系，按照现在的社会规范来说，是不能够共存的。如果你想要取其一种，那么就意味着，你要放弃另外一种。而一旦你做出选择，你就要承担那种身份和关系加诸于你的责任和义务。——这一点，你真的考虑清楚过吗，Credence？”

“……”

他看着先生的眼，因为那里的安定而逐渐冷静了下来，略作思考，而后摇了摇头。

“……说实话，我没有考虑过这个，先生。”

想了想，又很快补充道：

“……可是先生，说实话，我在之前从来没有过真正的父母，所以我根本无从得知‘父子’通常会以一种什么模式相处，也不知道我在此之前和先生的相处中，到底表现得像不像一个得体的儿子。但是，先生，我只知道我对您的认知却从来都不是一位‘父亲’——您就是您，Percival Graves，一位让现在的我能够得以存在的、世界上最好的先生——而如果您说，我对您的情感已经不再是‘父子’，而是‘恋人’或者‘伴侣’或者其他一些什么的话，那么我想我没有什么可否认的，那一定就是了。”

顿了顿。

“因为先生，我想要的本来就不是什么定义。”

又顿了顿。

“——我想要的，从来都只有您本身啊。”

先生脸上的表情在第一秒僵住，在第二秒化开，又在接下来的好几秒之间迅速染上了难得一见的红晕。

“……咳。”

他看见先生匆忙低下头去，手挡着嘴清了几下嗓子，过了一会儿才又抬起头来。可即便这样，却还有红色隐约藏在他的眼角。

他因为先生这样的举动突然一下便放松了下来，甚至有点想笑，可是先生又一次摆出的严肃表情让他没能笑出来。

他只得听先生又道：

“……那么，最后一点，Credence——如果你对你刚才说的话都百分百确定，那么这一点，我必须要提醒你。”

他因为这语气中的正经而敛起神色，屏息静听。

“我是个男性，并且是个人尽皆知的同性恋；而你……我不知道，也许连你自己此时都并不清楚你的性取向究竟如何。但你如果想我和我成为你期望的那种关系，那么不管你自己怎么说，别人都会给你贴上‘同性恋’的标签。……而这个世界，就像我之前经历过的那样，对‘同性恋’还并不宽容。”

先生说到这里，目光几乎可以称得上是审视。

“——即便如此，你也要坚持你刚才所说的那些吗？”

而这一次，他却不再有任何迟疑了。

“我坚持，先生。”

他重重地点了一下头，生怕自己表达不到位地一字一字拉长了说。

“——只要能够和您在一起，我便无所畏惧。”

先生眼角本就没有散尽的红晕终于又一次染开——这一次染得肆无忌惮，让先生那本就柔软的笑纹显得更加好看了。

“……那么，Credence。”

先生说，声音迷人像是香醇的茶，又像是醉人的酒。

“我想现在，对于你的那个问题，我终于可以安心地给出答案了。”

他坐在那里，听着，却已经丝毫不觉得紧张不安了。

因为，他想，先生抚上自己的手背、并和自己五指相扣的手，便已经是答案了。

“——我愿意。”

双唇相贴的瞬间，他知道自己已经如愿以偿。

尾声

他和先生并肩站在摩天楼的楼顶，看城市在他们脚下绵延伸展开去。

他还记得上次来这里时的情景——那时的先生背朝阳光，胸怀阴影，对他说着那些有关建立与坍塌的话，整个人仿佛下一秒就会随风飘散。

而那时的他对先生说的话似懂非懂，可却确确实实地感受到了恐惧与不安。

然而，现在。

他动了动靠近先生的那只手，寻到先生的，让自己的手指与先生的手指耳鬓厮磨。

现在，他想他已经懂了先生当时所说的那些话——也懂得了那些话背后所遮掩的伤痛乃至绝望——可他却感受到了一种意外的平静。

因为。

“……先生。”

他交握的手指稍稍用力，声音不大却无比清晰地镌刻在风里。

“——只要我们在一起。”

手心与手心传递温暖，生生不息。

END


	14. 番外

他觉得，男孩在他手中高潮时发出的呻吟，总像是在哭。

卧室里面，昏暗的灯光蒸腾出一种暧昧的热度。  
他的男孩跨坐在他的身上，面色潮红，双唇微张，而眼角湿润。  
本该旖旎的画面，他却突然觉得有些冷了。  
松开男孩释放过一次的性器，他随手从床头抽出纸巾擦了擦手，然后平躺回床上，另一只手拍了拍男孩的背。  
“……呜。”  
男孩发出一声意味不明的呜咽，然后就势趴在了他的身上。他感觉男孩的脸埋在自己的颈窝，潮湿的呼吸一下一下喷在自己的颈侧。  
他看不到男孩的表情，他只觉得男孩的身体是那样的热，仿佛在试图将自己的身体——这具总是无法接收男孩热量的身体——灼伤。  
……如果真的能这样，那反而也好呢。  
他目光虚浮地盯着黑夜中的天花板，如是想。

心因性勃起困难——他在之前从来没有意识到自己会有这个毛病，是因为他真的已经太久太久没有过任何形式的性生活了。

一切还得要追溯到那场灾难。  
在那之后，他有一段时间连和旁人进行轻度的身体接触都不行。他调适了好久，才终于将这种对触碰的恐惧减轻到了一种不会影响日常生活的程度，但却从未想过要重新开始性活动。他将原因归结于对陌生人的不信任和后来的繁忙，却从未细想如此长的时间不产生“性”的念头本身对于之前总得定期舒缓欲望的自己来说，已经是一种不正常了。  
而和男孩的第一次尝试，则将这个事实毫不容情地拍在了他的脸上。  
他措手不及。  
因为他觉得，如果是和男孩的话，他一定是可以放心交出自己的。  
他还记得一段时间之前，男孩第一次提出想要触摸自己时发生的事情——许久不曾能够和人有不加遮挡的身体接触的他主动在男孩面前将睡袍解开，任由男孩的手指在自己的身体上游走。  
男孩指尖传来的热度如火，但动作却温柔似水。不带任何情欲，却有着多到满溢的爱意。合着男孩喊着“先生”的声声呼唤，他觉得自己就像被温暖的海浪包裹，身上的尘埃被逐渐洗去，从皮肤到肌肉甚至到血液都获得了新生。  
他觉得他那些一直以来都没能重组的碎片因为男孩的触碰而被重新拼贴。  
他觉得他通过感知男孩，终于重新感知到了他自己。  
所以，那个时候他就确定，如果男孩想要，自己一定什么都可以给他。

……他只是没有想到，自己的身体却不允许他这样做。

因此，直到现在为止，他和男孩的性一直停留在单方面的高潮。他用手、用舌、甚至用腿间来抚慰男孩，可却一次都没能够真正回应男孩给予他的热度。  
虽然，即便如此男孩也从未对自己说过一句怨言，只是一直在告诉自己，慢慢来，没关系，可他却愈发见不得男孩每次在高潮后那泫然欲泣的表情。  
他知道男孩在自己身上渴求的远比这个多，可这次他却真的不知道该怎么给。  
他心疼。

可他无能为力。

“……先生。”  
就在他陷入冥想的当儿，男孩似乎已经平复下来了。他在自己身上动了动，脸凑过来在自己的唇角啄下一个亲吻，而后支起身子，脸上又恢复了一种像是餍足的猫咪一般的神态。  
“先生，您需要我帮您擦擦身子吗？还是我们一起去洗澡？”  
男孩这样问，一如往常地没有表露出任何不满。  
然而他却无法再这样自欺欺人下去。  
“……Credence。”  
所以他没有回答男孩的问题，而是用一种冷静的、镇定的、十足像是个阅尽世事的成年一般的语气对男孩说：  
“……其实你也不必要一直这样勉强。”  
他说，在男孩充分做出一个疑惑的表情之前便接着道：

“其实你知道的，如果有需要，性服务也是可以通过安全正规的渠道买到的。”

男孩脸上的表情瞬间便崩塌了。  
“……先、先生。”  
他皱起脸，声音都稍微抬高了两度。  
“您这是什么意思？”  
“……我的意思是。”  
他清了清嗓子，尽量让自己听起来公平客观地说道：  
“如果你对我们之间的性行为感到不满意，我完全可以给你介绍一些渠道，让你能够——”  
“……先生！”  
可男孩却似乎并不想听完自己的公正客观。他双手抓住自己的肩膀，大声喊道。  
“您、您怎么会有这样的想法！……是、是不是我哪里做的不够好了，让您……”  
“……不，不是你，孩子。是我。”  
他摇摇头，勾了勾嘴角，试图让自己摆出一个安抚的笑容。  
“是我觉得我这样子没法满足你，所以想要给你提供一些另外的选择。”  
“……可是先生。”  
看来自己的笑容并不那么成功，因为男孩本来舒展的五官此时似乎都皱成了一团。  
“我、我从来没有觉得不满意呀，我——”  
“……Credence。”  
他终于不再尝试强作平静，而是苦涩地叹息，轻声道：  
“尽管你一直这样说，可是你知道吗，你每次高潮的时候，都像是难过到马上就要哭出来了。”  
吞咽，咽下一口的苦味。

“……那让我觉得，我真的不能再用这样的身体一直耽误你了。”

空白。  
空白。  
长时间的空白。  
长时间的空白之后，是男孩脸上微妙的表情变化。  
借着昏暗的灯光，他隐约能辨别出那表情里面有恍然、有心安，也有歉意、有羞赧，但更多的，还是一种盈满了爱意的柔软。  
他不知道是什么让男孩作出了这样的表情。但他也没能有机会问。  
因为男孩在他张口之前便俯下身来，吻了他。  
这是一个并不深入的吻，只是停留在唇瓣相碰的程度。但男孩虔诚的表情和恰到好处的力度却让它足够缠绵，缠绵得仿佛能在唇间留下棉花糖的味道。  
而在这个吻结束后，他所能做的，只有在甜甜的微醺中困惑地看着男孩，对所有一切寻求解答。  
男孩则眯起双眼，目光盈盈地看向他。  
“……先生，我——其实，我根本不知道我每次在最后的时刻，都是一种什么表情。如果那让您觉得困扰了，我以后会注意的。”  
这话实在太出乎意料。他肯定自己没有表达过指责男孩的意思，却不知为何男孩会理解成了这样。  
他蹙起眉，想要纠正男孩的认知错误：  
“……孩子，你要知道，我并不是这个意——”  
“先生，您听我说完。”  
可男孩却意外笃定。这让他虽然心下仍然不解，可还是闭上了嘴。  
男孩想了想，继续道：  
“不过，我想，如果您说我那时的表情是难过，大概也没错……虽然原因和您猜想的完全不一样。”  
说到这儿，像是有些无奈地咬着下唇苦笑了一下，才又慢吞吞地把话接完：

“……因为每次我都在想，为什么这样舒服而愉快的事情，我不能让先生也感受到呢——只要一想到这个，我就不自觉地难过起来了。”

这次，感受到空白的变成他了。  
可男孩却不那样有耐心等自己彻底反应过来，而是一句又一句地将那些让他更加空白的语句丢了下来。  
“先生，我爱您。”  
“先生，我喜欢用身体感受您。”  
“先生，我想让您有一天也能同样感受我，同样感受我所感受到的快乐。”  
“先生，我知道您还没有做好准备。但是我不着急。”  
“先生，我们慢慢来。”

“因为先生，我是真的爱——”

他终于抬起手，用食指封住了男孩动个不停的唇瓣。  
男孩瞪大双眼眨了眨。  
而他只是眯起双眼，蹩脚地掩饰着自己此时温热而湿润的眼角，轻声道：  
“我知道，孩子。我知道了。”  
吐出一口气。

“——而现在，就只是给我一个吻。”

再一次落下来的吻深而缱绻，重却温柔。  
就像是男孩一直以来对他的触碰，有着温暖的海浪般的触感。  
他在波涛声中闭上双眼，让眼角的泪水悄悄溶于唇齿间荡漾的苦涩与甘甜。  
他仍然不知道自己的身体何时才能准备万全。  
但他却隐隐约约有种预感，觉得只要自己还能一直浮于这片海浪，那么那一天应该不会远了。

FIN.


End file.
